


The Man Of Their Dreams

by Selene_Sokal



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dream Logic, Dream Sex, F/M, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Sokal/pseuds/Selene_Sokal
Summary: Salem has a truly diabolical plan to finally defeat Ozpin once and for all. It just... involves having sex with a particular student and projecting fantasies of him into the dreams of every girl at Beacon. That makes sense, right? Whatever, so long as these dreams are able to make the girls fall for him, Salem wins.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Arslan Altan, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Ciel Soleil, Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall, Jaune Arc/Coco Adel, Jaune Arc/Emerald Sustrai, Jaune Arc/Glynda Goodwitch, Jaune Arc/May Zedong, Jaune Arc/Neon Katt, Jaune Arc/Neopolitan, Jaune Arc/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Penny Polendina, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Reese Chloris, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Salem, Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 68
Kudos: 444





	1. Foreplay

Beacon Academy… it looked almost like a fairy tale castle, the sort of architecture that suggested a magical world of peace and beauty and justice. She had once lived in a castle like that. In a kingdom of magic, in pursuit of peace through justice.

That was how Salem knew the whole display was just a lie.

It was another one of her ex-husband’s mad delusions, his belief that this world could be saved, as though it was _worth_ saving in the first place, but Salem would put that nonsense to rest. She had made many plans to defeat him before. Never to kill him, she knew that didn’t stick, but to show him the folly of his path, to unmake all his efforts to unite humanity and elevate them into a better state. And this plan was more fiendish than any before.

She passed through the Academy beyond the sight of mortals. She didn’t have that much time, but Ozma would be looking for magic that was antagonistic, harmful. The kind she usually used to destroy his plans. Nothing like _this,_ and that would give her the time she needed. But still not as much as she’d like, so she had to get to work, fast. Reaching out with her supernatural gift, she felt the _thrum_ of the Universe and began to craft a spell deep within her. She felt the magic _quiver_ inside her as she guided it to a particular point. Channeling it tighter and tighter, she felt the energy grow yonic and soon, it was like it was a vibration at a precise frequency, a spell that would strike only those of the same type.

This was the kind of magic that Ozma never knew. He was a little too… upstanding to study this kind of magic. The man was a father of four and, yet, would still blush at the mention of the _word_ vagina. He was far too sheltered to ever study magic this _primal._ This… _sensual._ He had no idea what Salem was planning.

Soon, she felt a dozen little _sparks,_ the circuit connection of sympathetic magic. Salem could forge a connection of like with like, and as her pussy _clenched,_ she felt the magic reach out to every vagina in the school. They were now connected to her by the network of her magic. She could feel the various _pulls_ and _pushes_ of emotion and biology, but she was a master sorceress. She knew how to _push_ outward and ensure every one of her victims would feel what she felt, inspiring the thoughts she _wanted_ them to have. She would mold and shape their dreams, their desires. And soon, Ozma wouldn’t even _know_ what had hit him.

But with the spell finished, she could finally move to the _fun_ part of her scheme.

Drifting like a black fog through the campus, she was wary not to trip any of her ex-husband’s magical wards and protections. It was, she had to admit, impressive that, no matter how much he was diminished, he was still Ozma, and still a master of spellcraft. It was the sort of thing she once admired in him, but she had a new man now.

She crept through the window of his dorm and took a moment to gaze upon his slumbering features. _Magnificent._ Just like her scrying described him as…

Oh he wasn’t that much in terms of _looks._ Attractive enough, just a little too boyish to be called handsome, but tall and becoming well-muscled. And blond, she always had a thing for blonds. But Salem wasn’t concerned with his physical appearance. No, she was much more concerned with his vast reservoirs of aura. They would make him a perfect focusing lens for her spell and, more so, give him enough stamina to hopefully make sure that Salem was able to enjoy herself.

With a wave of magic, she drew him from his bedroom and spirited him, still asleep, to a room she’d had prepared for this via her agents disguised at Beacon. She settled him down on the large bed and took her place beside him. A quick enchantment to ensure that her beauty was as otherworldly and radiant as she would need, and then she gently awakened him.

“Hmmmm?” he mumbled, sleepily as his eyes slowly fluttered open—then shot wide when he realized that a woman of pure white skin and glowing red eyes was beside him. He attempted to leap up, but Salem was much faster—and far more powerful—and pushed him back down to the bed with one hand.

He stammered in a panic, “Who- who are-”

“Who am I? That doesn’t matter,” she said with a playful smile, taking his hand in hers. “What matters is _here,”_ she guided his hand to a plump breast, moaning in pleasure as he needed no instruction to give her a nice _squeeze._ “Very good… very good.”

“What is-”

“Shhhh,” she whispered, “It’s just a dream. Just a wonderful, sexy, dream. I _want_ you… you can do _anything_ you want to me… just love me, adore me, and I’m _all_ yours...”

The boy seemed to have a momentary hesitation, but then he clearly realized that a busty goddess wanting to sleep with him, no matter how inhuman looking, was not something a teenage boy could decline. Ever.

“O-okay,” he murmured, “Yeah, I- I want this...”

“Of _course_ you do...” she soothed, “Let me be your sexy wet dream… and treat me how you would any of the girls you _want.”_

She was pleasantly surprised to see that the boy seemed to take to this instruction quite easily, readily accepting this was a dream. Or accepted that the big, pillowy tits thrust in his face weren’t worth risking by asking questions. He pulled Salem in aggressively, kissing her on the lips as his hands mauled her chest. The boy was wonderfully aggressive, and Salem was quite delighted to find him so eager. Not to be vain, but how many women could drive a young man wild with their figure while counting their age in millennia?

He pulled her down onto the bed, then, surprising Salem once again, he attempted to flip them so he could be on top of her! How forceful of him! But Salem didn’t mind. In fact, she found it to be quite enjoyable, especially feeling his erection tent through his pajama bottoms. Oh my, if this was what she had to look forward to, right now rubbing against her, Salem would be very happy, very happy indeed. 

She felt the magic _pulse_ as her pussy quivered. Salem was quite enjoying what the boy was capable of, but more so, she knew that her magic was broadcasting her arousal—and the trace of the boy’s aura—to every sympathetic link she had forged earlier. Each and every connection was now being interpreted, explained in her victims’ subconsciousness. They had only just gotten started, but she _knew_ she was giving Beacon Academy some _very_ interesting dreams...

* * *

Tossing in fitful slumber, Ruby Rose just couldn’t seem to properly _enjoy_ the most wonderful dream she was having. Something was just… different. Something she wasn’t used to.

But the Ruby inside her dream was only vaguely aware that something was different. It was just… her and Jaune, hanging out. No, not just hanging out. It was the Vytal Festival, and they were enjoying all the sights and different food stalls, and he’d just won her a big stuffed toy! A dog like Zwei, from a test of strength game. Yang had made fun of him, and so had Cardin, but Jaune had shown up _both_ of them when he hammered the platform hard enough to ring the bell and win Ruby a prize!

He had made a point of flexing afterwards, as a joke, and kept it up even after everyone else had left. Ruby was encouraging him a bit, though, pretending to be awed by his biceps as she ran his hands up and down his muscular arms. It felt… it felt nice. Really nice. A-and Jaune was very strong and very muscular! Pyrrha’s workouts had-

But the thought of Pyrrha suddenly made something… _hurt_ in Ruby’s chest. Something she didn’t like. So she changed the subject. “Let’s go get ice cream!” she cheered.

“Sure thing, Crater Face,” he replied with a smirk, and the two of them raced off to get some sweet treats.

But after they’d gotten their dessert, there was something… off. They were alone now. There was nobody else around them, even though the Festival was normally packed. Just… her and Jaune. And a big stuffed dog. And they were getting ice cream together.

“It’s, you know,” he said, something different in his voice, “it’s almost like we’re… dating.”

Ruby stiffened. She expected Jaune to make a joke of it, something about how crazy that would be, or how it’d make Yang _freak,_ but… nothing. The words just hung in the air, _almost like we’re dating,_ until a cool breeze made Ruby shiver.

Only to discover that Jaune was immediately beside her, draping his jacket over her shoulders. How had he- but the question was immediately put aside as Ruby realized how _warm_ she felt all of a sudden. Not just the warmth of the jacket covering her, but a different warmth. It was… nice. It felt really nice. Especially as she leaned into Jaune, trying to feel even warmer.

“Ice cream might not have been the best idea,” he said with a soft laugh, “what with the temperature changing so quick.”

“You take it back,” Ruby replied, jokingly, “ice cream is _always_ the best idea...”

Her voice trailed off. Speaking to Jaune had made her realize how _close_ he was to her. Which was normal, right? They were... close, but this felt... closer? Were they- were they still at the Festival? But that didn’t _matter._ Nothing mattered but how close his face was to hers. How close his _lips_ were to hers. They looked so… inviting, so welcoming. They seemed to swallow up all her vision even as she tried to gaze into his _beautiful_ blue eyes...

She wasn’t sure who made the first move, but Ruby suddenly realized that those lips were upon hers. They were softer than she ever _dreamed_ they might be, but this was- this was wrong. They were just- Jaune was just her friend, not her-

But those thoughts weren’t finding any traction in Ruby’s mind. No, that was all lost in a fog, drowned within the kiss Ruby realized had somehow become deeply passionate. Jaune’s strong arms were wrapped around her, and she had looped her own, slender arms around him. He was supporting her as she tottered on weak knees. Ruby inhaled his scent as they kissed, as she attempted to memorize everything about him, about this moment as she gave up her very first kiss.

But now… now there was something else going on. Ruby felt… warm, a new warmth. While the earlier warmth seemed to pulse from her heart, this one was _lower._ It made her nervous, jittery, her weakened legs getting shaky as an _itch_ came upon her. An itch she knew, written deep in the core of her being.

“Jaune,” she murmured, softly, into his ear, “I want- I want to try something...”

* * *

“-I mean, are you sure you don’t want a-”

“Shut. Up.”

“Oh,” Jaune’s shoulders slumped, “I felt you might like them because you were looking at them in the shop, and-”

Emerald scowled. How could this dolt not get the picture? _Obviously_ she didn’t like him, and she kept trying to make that clear. “Well, I don’t. Idiot. So just leave me alone.”

She whirled and stomped away. What kind of jerk just _buys_ her the cute earrings she was looking at so longingly? He just- he was just so frustrating! Always inviting her to hang out with his friends and always trying to make her feel welcome—what was he trying to get out of her, anyways? That’s the only reason anyone did anything, so what was his angle?

It was driving Emerald crazy that she just couldn’t pin down what he wanted out of her. He was obviously a phony and _totally_ didn’t mean any of the nice things he said, and if Emerald was _smart_ she’d know not to get her hopes up. Nobody was ever nice for nothing, and the sooner she figured out what Jaune was trying to do to her, the sooner she could kick him out of her life for good.

But… she couldn’t do that. Not just yet. There was a… small part of her that enjoyed his attention. His efforts to win her favor. It wasn’t like he was getting anything out of it, s-so it didn’t really count! And why was she justifying this anyway? He was just a loser dork, it wasn’t like she _liked_ him!

But of course, in all her anger, Emerald hadn’t realized that she had stepped into the cafeteria, and there was Jaune. Jaune just pleasantly waving her over, inviting her to hang out with his _stupid_ friends, like she even wanted that. Even though she’d just yelled at him! Why couldn’t this stupid jerk just understand that she d-didn’t _want_ to be friends with him?

That stupid jerk!

“Emerald?”

“Ah!” she leapt in surprise and whirled to see… of course, _Jaune._ “Are you following me?” she spat.

“No, I just-”

“Then why do I keep seeing you everywhere?”

Jaune looked pained, but he didn’t… he didn’t get mad at her. Even though she was being so mean to him, he didn’t get mad. Why- why did he keep _reaching out to her?_

“You just seemed like you could use a friend, you know?”

“I don’t want friends,” she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

But he remained as gentle and insistent as ever. “I don’t think that’s true,” he whispered to her.

“Just- just because you’re nice to me doesn’t me I _like_ you,” Emerald shot back in a huff. Why was he- why was he always doing things like this? Always making her feel- feel so weird! Emerald _clearly_ didn’t like him, and she didn’t get why he didn’t understand that!

He rubbed the back of his neck, wearing that _stupid_ goofy grin. “But, well, I like you, and-”

“You- you can’t,” Emerald said, “You can’t like me, it’s not- you can’t!”

“Why not?” he demanded.

“Be-because I’m always so mean to you!” she said, defiant in spite of the sudden tears in her eyes, “A-and I’m always telling you I don’t like you, and you-”

“I _do_ like you!”

“Nobody likes me! Nobody could-”

But she was cut off as he _kissed_ her, full on the lips, stifling her protests and just… just kissing her. And Emerald couldn’t resist. She melted into the kiss, couldn’t get enough of it. It was life-sustaining, _proof_ that she wasn’t wholly unlovable. That someone _could_ love her and Emerald’s heart _soared._ But still...

“Why...” she asked, not sure she could believe an answer.

But Jaune just gazed into her eyes with nothing but a pure and radiant love. “Because I love you.”

She kissed him and he kissed her back. So many years of loneliness and jealousy was suddenly overturned by a swell of love and Emerald was making up for lost time. Her tongue was as far down Jaune’s throat as she could make it, her body was pressed against his, she felt a surge of absolute _gratitude_ towards this man, a desperate need to thank him, to show him that she loved him for loving her. For never running away when she made it so _easy._ Grinding her hips against his, she was rewarded with proof that she could repay him.

She could feel it. Her pussy was so wet, so _needy._ She needed Jaune to fill it, to fill _her,_ complete her, make her his woman. “Please, Jaune,” she begged, knowing she didn’t deserve him, but could still, in this moment, _have_ him, “Please...”

* * *

Jiggling her hips to the beat, Velvet shimmied and swayed, dancing across the stage in her gauzy outfit. Her bangles and jewelry made a musical accompaniment as her many veils added to the color and motion of her dance. In short, she was a vision, a radiant mirage that never strayed from emphasizing her plush and generous curves, how they bounced and jiggled for her audience’s appreciation.

But she, in truth, had an audience of one. Others could be watching her, for sure, the other serving girls in the hall, but only one of them mattered. The Master, seated causally on a pillowy seat, watching her with admiration as she danced for his amusement. Two of her harem sisters were beside the Master. One feeding him grapes, the other gently fanning him. But while Weiss and Blake were beautiful girls, the Master’s attention was entirely on her.

She had to perform. To be better than the best. Her bouncy bunny boobs and hypnotically swaying hips were her assets, but the Master was waited on hand and foot by many beautiful girls. If Velvet desired his attention, the approval she _lived_ for as much as air, she had to perform to the best of her ability. To ooze sensual delights and promises of unspeakable pleasures, and prove herself worthy to be in the presence of such a great and lordly man.

But even with her stunningly sexy body and the hard work of her preparation, she had one last trick up her sleeves to make sure she was the Master’s favorite harem girl.

Her Semblance. Her Master was a man of discerning taste, and Velvet was surrounded by the sexiest, most desirable girls she could ever imagine. It was a paradise, though one Velvet was careful to never forget did not exist for her benefit. They were opportunities to _learn._

She snapped to a strut, exuding the champion’s poise and confidence, her perfect imitation of Pyrrha’s posture. She knew he liked Pyrrha, and Velvet could do Pyrrha (in both meanings of that phrase!) just as well as the real thing, only with her busty figure and bunny ears. Having commanded his attention, Velvet became the stern presence of the Champion, standing so confidently superior, but in that indescribably _Pyrrha_ way that told the world that there was no arrogance in her talent. She drew the eye, commanded it, but did not domineer.

With the Master’s focus on her, she morphed into the playful sluttiness of Yang, bouncing her tits with a practiced casualness, making her body _smolder_ with sensual lust. That was the form she bore as the Master beckoned her to approach. Stifling a shiver of desire, she sashayed her way closer, but her self-control broke as he kissed her. Her Semblance failed; she became Velvet once again, but it seemed the Master had no objection to that, wanting his horny bunnygirl and enjoying as she became overwhelmed by her need.

“Oh, M-Master,” she moaned, “t-this one is not worthy of-”

“I decide who is worthy,” he said, his voice so- so _commanding_ and _powerful_ that Velvet swooned into his lap. But as dizzy as she was, Velvet knew that she had to serve, to prove her worthiness of the Master’s attention.

“Allow me to serve you, Master,” she said in hushed reverence. 

Her pussy gushed as she ground against his erection. It was driving her mad with desire to feel it against her, practically pulsing with vitality and raw, manly power. Her nose crinkled as she was overwhelmed by his scent and the promise of her imminent rutting. She was so close, so _close_ to what she needed, but she knew that the Master’s needs came first. He would choose when she was to be graced with his cock, and her place was to welcome it, not attempt to control it. So she bit her lip and continued her erotic performance, knowing that she would soon receive her reward.

* * *

Another day, another ball, another endless scene in the endless dreariness that was the life of the Heiress to the Schnee Dust Corp. It was a life of luxury and decadence, but it was a gilded cage built for the loneliest girl in all of Remnant. She was surrounded by flatterers and deceivers, the sort of people she could never show how _deeply_ she resented them all and their predatory fakeness, and as a result, she’d never be free of their cloying presence.

Well, she’d made her appearance, pretended to be interested in the utterly vapid remarks of men who thought _money_ meant _cleverness_ and held back her bile at their callousness towards the poor and the Faunus. She hated them, but most of all, she hated herself, for being unable to get _out_ of this life, to _escape._ The doors were unlocked, all she had to do was-

“Oh, hey Weiss!”

She froze. She didn’t want to believe it, how could, of all the people, how could-

But turning around, her eyes confirmed it for truth. Jaune Arc, in the flesh, was right there, wearing a... surprisingly _smart_ Huntsman’s dress uniform as he gave her his familiar, goofy grin. Well, not entirely familiar… Jaune certainly… cleaned up well.

“Jaune?” she asked, her voice still ringing with disbelief, “What are… you doing here?”

He shrugged. “Oh, I just was invited because I got an award for saving some folks on a train. Not much of a story there, honestly, just more of the stuff we used to see at Beacon. But, Weiss, I gotta say, I feel like I don’t really… fit in here? Everyone’s just so… stiff.”

Of course. Unlike all these pompous, posturing fops, Jaune was here for something _real._ And he, like her, didn’t really belong here. 

“Well, it’s… good to see you.”

It was. She and Jaune had never really seen eye to eye back at Beacon, but… well, now that she was here in Atlas, she found she missed his goofy confidence, his pleasant demeanor. All those insults she’d thrown his way and yet, he never thought of her as a “frigid bitch” as her last suitor had called her when he thought she wasn’t listening.

“Hey, you mind if we get out of here?” he asked, making Weiss’s heart _leap,_ “I just… I really don’t fit in and I hope-”

“Of course!” she said with an enthusiasm that surprised her. But Jaune didn’t notice anything being the matter as he drew her away to a side room. Wait, was this her bedroom? Wasn’t she at the-

But Weiss hardly had time to think as she realized that she was alone with a man in her bedroom. A man who knew the Weiss that wasn’t an icy corporate executive. A handsome man. And Weiss realized that there was nothing more to be said, the two of them looking into each other’s eyes and realizing that what they shared was more than words.

Her lips met his. Gods he was handsome in his uniform. So strong and rugged and masculine and so unlike the world Weiss was entrapped in. Her knight in shining armor… But his rescue was far less delicate than she imagined any princess ever received.

Against the wall, he pushed her, his lips feeling so blessedly perfect against hers. She should have accepted that date at Beacon, she knew she should have done it. Let her guard down, open her heart, let in love into her life… but she could make up for lost time. She was astounded at how quickly Jaune was able to undress her, her excitement building with every useless, discarded frippery until she was nude before him. His eyes drank in the sight of her pristine body, so long denied to him by her foolishness. But she was able to correct for that.

He was about to guide her to the bed, but Weiss’s eyes looked _elsewhere._

The balcony. Perfect. What better place, than on a balcony, practically proclaiming to the _world_ that _this_ was Weiss Schnee! Not some stifled, suffocated socialite, but a Huntress! A _woman,_ who felt _alive_ with her man!

“Jaune...” she murmured, her eyes darting to the door, “I want… outside, underneath the stars, I want it _there.”_

Jaune smiled, and gave a gracious bow. “As you wish, my lady.”

He returned to kissing her as the both of them tumbled out of her room. Overlooking the party, but no one could see them. Not in time to interrupt, at least. How perfect, how _wonderful,_ to make love like this.

“Take me, Jaune,” she moaned as he kissed her neck, “Take me, rescue me, save me from this life and make _love_ to me!”

* * *

Gently dusting the mantelpiece, Glynda took a moment to appreciate the fruits of her labor. The Master’s study shined from her hard work, not a book nor a paper out of place, and everything cleaned up, dusted and polished. She took quite a bit of pride in her work as a maid, and while some might find her uniform, with her short, frilly skirt and plunging neckline, to be “tarty” or mockable, Glynda knew that it was a sign of her skill and purpose in the household.

Though… sometimes, she idly fantasized about having a _different_ purpose…

But no, she had duties to attend to and she couldn’t be wasting time with such girlish thoughts! She was much too old to be thinking about inappropriate trysts, why-

But her thoughts were cut off as she caught sight of herself reflected in a mirror. Seeing how her skimpy uniform so… _enhanced_ her wide hips and practically _overflowing_ bust, seeing her golden hair so artfully arranged… Glynda had to take a moment to admire her figure. It was vain, and she knew her vanity was her weakness, but… she needed the reminder that she was still desirable.

But she was again jolted, this time back to her senses, by the sound of the doorknob turning. Glynda rushed back to try to seem busy, to pretend to be dusting, when the Master of the House entered. She quickly turned and gave him a respectful, if flustered, curtsy, as daintily as a man of his stature deserved.

The young Master Arc. He was young, but undeniably… masculine. Glynda felt her heart flutter just to _think_ of him, seeing him made her… unmentionables react in a most inappropriate way. But she would not show any of her secret feelings for the young Master. It would be most… scandalous.

So after showing him his due reverences, she returned to some light cleaning, looking to- _Oh!_

She snapped up straight as she felt his rough hands fondle and pinch her almost-exposed derriere!

“Oh! _Monsieur!”_ Glynda objected, “It would be- it would be most improper! If _Madame_ ever found out-”

“She doesn’t matter,” Master Arc said with an animalistic growl, “I want _you.”_

N-no! Even if this was one of her most secret fantasies, Glynda knew that it was inappropriate for her to be with a married man like this! 

“But sir! You cannot! You must remain disciplined against such temptations!”

“To hell with discipline!” he shouted, roughly throwing her down over his knee, “The only ‘discipline’ I care about is the discipline I’m about to give you for causing these damned temptations!”

Glynda was about to object, but she was cut off as Master Arc’s hand came down with a mighty _SMACK,_ making her mouth _squeal_ and her pussy _gush_ as the pain lanced down her body.

“How can you-” _SMACK!_ “-expect a man-” _SMACK!_ “-to control himself-” _SMACK!_ “-when dressed like a HARLOT!” _SMACK!_

Glynda pathetically begged for forgiveness. “I’m sorry _Monsieur!” SMACK!_ “Forgive me! I know I dress like a slut, I’m sorry!” _SMACK!_

“Do you-” _SMACK!_ “-have any idea-” _SMACK!_ “-what you do to me!”

“AIEEEE!” _SMACK!_ “I know, I know,” she sobbed, her ass _throbbing_ with every blow, “I’m a trollop,” _SMACK!_ “a dirty whore who doesn’t d-deserve to be your maid!!”

“Louder!” he snarled.

“I’M A DIRTY WHORE!” Glynda cried, soaking her panties even further as she debased herself for her Master, “I JUST WANT TO GET FUCKED!”

But as she braced herself for her well-deserved spanking, she realized that Master Arc had stopped. Instead, he gently stroked her throbbing buttocks. “There, there,” he said, gently, “was that so hard to admit?”

Her heart soaring, Glynda was barely able to stammer out, “N-no, sir, i-it’s just the truth.”

“Is it now? Well… that’s how I like my slutty little maid. Now!” he commanded, making Glynda _shiver_ to take his orders, “Over the desk! I’m gonna take you like the slut you are!”

Glynda eagerly jumped up from his lap and bent herself over the desk, flipping up her skirt and wiggling her very red bum for her Master’s approval. Oh, she couldn’t wait, she couldn’t wait, she couldn’t- 

_OH!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this work!
> 
> Excited to post the next three chapters, showing how the girls of Beacon interpret the magic in their dreams as Jaune and Salem move past the foreplay and into the intercourse. All in all, the story pairs Jaune with 19 girls, and it was a lot of fun coming up with dream fantasies and scenarios for all of them!


	2. Intercourse

The boy was as good as Salem had hoped. Inexperienced, yes, but eager. He was physically aggressive, greedily going at her T&A, but she also noted that his vigorous attention was getting results. She was quite enjoying how he manhandled her, and knew the women of Beacon were surely enjoying him in their dreams. With more experience, he could be quite the lover… 

Ah, but she had him _now._ Salem couldn't know for sure what vivid fantasies she was inspiring all across the Academy, her own arousal and the signature of his aura being broadcast and reinterpreted to fit each woman’s individual fantasies and hidden desires, but she knew they must be _potent._ And yet, Salem knew that she was the only one who was truly enjoying him. And she would be the only one to be his first, to enjoy his rare flower of virginity. And he was quite the treat, rather adorable in his enthusiasm. But she was done with the foreplay. It was time for something _else._

“Do you,” she asked in a husky voice, “want to make tonight _truly_ special.”

“Y-yes Ma’am,” he stammered. So polite! Salem enjoyed that. She was, after all, a Queen, and even if her consort did not know that fact, he seemed to recognize her inherently regal bearing.

“I want you,” she laid a trail of kisses across his chest as she pulled off his top, “to _take_ me. Take me, you magnificent _stallion!”_

The boy hesitated, but only for a moment before he realized this was not something to hesitate on. “Gods yes!” he cried as he hooked his fingers into the elastic of his pajama bottoms. But Salem was impatient. Between her giddiness at the plans imminent success and the feedback from every other fantasy she was connected to, not to mention the boy’s rather pleasurable skills, she was too horny to be patient. Instead, she banished his clothes with a spell, and beheld the mouth-watering dick of her _dreams._

Oh my, she was going to get another reason to enjoy tonight...

Licking her lips she crawled over the boy’s reclined form, her heavy tits swaying beneath her. His head bobbed forward unexpectedly, catching a hard nipple in his lips, and, grazing it with his teeth, made Salem _moan._ Gods, he was such an eager lover, such an eager boy!

Rubbing her wet slip against the tip of his dick, Salem teased him, paying him back for being so aggressive with her nipple, but that just encouraged him to get more aggressive. She realized she was starting to lose control of the situation, but Salem wasn’t particularly worried—the boy was a virgin, and once she had that dick in her pussy’s velvet embrace, he’d be putty in her hands.

But as she guided his cockhead into her pussy lips, she realized something.

It had been millennia since her last sexual experience, and… Ozma had never been _this_ big. Not even close. But her hungry pussy couldn’t be _stopped_ as it greedily demanded a cock in her _right now._

“G-gaaah!” she cried, feeling him slowly split her open.

“Is it- is it okay?”

She quickly stopped him “Yes! It’s fine! You’re just, ohhhh, you’re just… more than I’m used to.”

The boy’s obvious pride at that should have disgusted Salem, but she couldn’t focus on anything but the _meat_ that was invading her, displacing her pussy, pushing so deep within her, overwhelming her _mind._ He wasn’t even fucking her yet, just _entering_ her and yet it felt like the cock just wouldn’t end!

Gods, he was stretching her out! 

She couldn’t _imagine_ how those under her spell would interpret this!

* * *

Ciel was in heaven. 

“Oh, _Jaune,_ my love,” she sighed, vaguely aware that something was off about this situation, but even _she_ was unable to disagree with how _horny_ she was, “that was just _perfect._ ”

“Yes, my darling,” Jaune said, “exactly twenty minutes of foreplay is the logical amount to spend on pre-coital activities to ensure proper lubrication. Now, it is time to engage in sex for a quick, efficient-”

“Um,” she interrupted, nervously, “I- I might… I might have a bit of a fetish...”

But Jaune only smiled at her, sweetly. The kind of look that made even the unflinchingly rigid Ciel Soleil, the Ice Queen of Atlas, _melt._

Ciel swallowed, nervously. “Could you… could we have sex… _inefficiently?”_

Jaune gasped, but then his lips curled upwards. “You’re a naughty girl,” he grinned.

“I know!” she said, a pure thrill of adrenaline coursing through her as she admitted it, “I want you- I want you to take me… long a-and hard, and, and, t-trying to-”

“I’ll make our pleasure last _hours,”_ he promised, and Ciel nearly _swooned._ She could see her day planner on the wall, could see all the prescheduled events she would be _missing_ just to have sex! She wouldn’t just be late, she would _miss_ her training! She would miss a _meeting!_ The sheer… _depravity_ of what they were about to do was driving Ciel to distraction!

“Take me,” she begged, spreading her legs wide, “take me now, I’m so _horny_ for you, Jaune!”

It almost sounded weird to say it out loud, to pronounce that _Jaune Arc,_ one of Beacon’s less notable Huntsmen was making her, of all things, _horny._ Was this right? Was this really- _OH!_

Rational thought was interrupted, slammed in a locker, and the door was welded shut as Ciel felt Jaune’s _thick, powerful dick_ easily slide into her soaked pussy. _FUCK!_ He was big and she was barely able to _take_ him! He was- he was splitting her in half and Ciel was losing her mind!

_And she loved it!_

“Oh, fuck, Jaune, fuck!” she cried out, “You’re so fucking big, so big! Fuck!”

But rather than slam his dick into her like she _needed,_ he was slow. Agonizingly slow. What had been hot fantasy in her imagination was revealed to be a delicious _hell_ of erotic pleasure. He teased her with every millimeter he gave her. “Please,” she begged, “M-more, please, more...”

But Jaune just laughed. “You asked for sex to be _inefficient...”_ Oh no, no, no, no, he wouldn’t, he _couldn’t..._

“D-don’t tease me,” she whimpered, “I can’t- I can’t take it if you tease me!”

“You can’t take it?” he asked, teasingly, “But Ciel, you _asked_ me to-”

“I know what I said!” she wailed, “But y-you’re breaking me, b-breaking my _mind,_ I- I’m going crazy!”

“But Ciel,” he laughed, “aren’t you a careful, disciplined girl? You’re not the kind of horny bitch who _wants_ to lose control...”

“I am!” she cried, “I aaaaaaam! I’m a horny bitch! I’m a huge slut!”

But Jaune just pretended to ponder her request, his cock still moving by torturous _millimeters._ “I dunno… you did ask...”

“Please, please, Jaune!” she begged “I need it! I need your cock to slam me like a horny bitch! Give it to me, and fuck my brains out!”

But he kept going slowly, millimeter by millimeter, as Ciel _wailed_ in a mix of despair and uncontrollable horniness. He was going to fuck her for… for _hours!_ She really would be nothing more than a complete wreck of a girl by the end of it! He was scrambling her tightly organized mind until nothing but a desperate need for _cock_ remained!

And Ciel loved every second of it!

* * *

Reese loved two things: 1) being the center of attention and 2) huge dicks.

Fortunately, she had found a man who could do both.

“Come on Jaune,” she giggled as they walked through the gardens, “this is going to be fun!”

But her cute little dork was still a little hesitant. “I dunno,” he said, “isn’t this a little… risky?”

“Course it’s risky,” she said, giving him a hearty slap on the back, “that’s what makes it so hot! And I _promise:_ you help me with my fantasy, I’m gonna fuck you harder than you ever _imagined_ a woman can fuck you. You want the _full_ experience of the hot n’ wild skater chick? You wanna see how _freaky_ we can get? _You’ve got it.”_

And what man could resist that?

Jaune certainly couldn’t, suddenly seizing her and dragging her into the bushes. Such a caveman she’d found! Reese _knew_ she’d made the right choice going after Arc!

But as he pawed at her while struggling to pull her hoodie off, she realized that she’d have to give him some direction on this. She knew that men who got horny enough sometimes weren’t the most... dextrous. Not that she minded—Reese enjoyed being in charge of the situation. Wriggling out of her clothes, she basked in her nudity and the way Jaune’s eyes lit up to see her exposed breasts. She wasn’t the biggest girl around, but her tight tummy, slim waist, and, oh yeah, two sexy little studs piercing her nipples meant that Jaune wasn’t going to have _any_ complaints with what she was packing.

Undressing Jaune gave Reese her treat. It wasn’t just a big dick: it was a _huge_ dick, a proper bitch-breaker of a cock, the kind that Reese thought existed only in her fantasies, but wouldn’t you know it, Jaune Arc happened to have one. Reese licked her lips, seeing him lying on the grass, his soldier standing _proudly_ at attention. She was a lucky, lucky girl and he was a _very_ lucky man.

A skater’s balance was second to none, and poised over his dick, Reese knew that she was in for some _extreme sports._ So, not waiting on ceremony, she just made a little hop and _plunged_ her body down on his pole, and- OHHHHH!

OH! He was big! OH! This was _good!_ Oh! This was the right man for her! Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, sorry Neptune, but Reese had found the guy for her! It was like it was their first time! Fuck, did he always feel this fucking big? Or was it just the hype of doing this where they could get caught that made it feel so much more _intense?_

Biting down on her lip to keep from crying out, she was sure she was liable to draw _blood,_ but knowing how _hard_ it was to keep quiet, to keep from getting found out, just made it so much _hotter._ She could hear partygoers walking through the garden—if even one of them looked off the path, looked _closely_ into the darkness, if even a single Faunus came by… they were caught.

And _fuck_ if that wasn’t a turn on!

She ground her fingernails into Jaune’s chest, watching the boy’s face scrunch up as she dug _deep._

“Reese!” he hissed, “Oh, fuck, if you keep-”

“If I what, Jaune?” she whispered back, hearing two partygoers conversing on _just_ the other side of the bush. They were _right there,_ right as Reese and Jaune were fucking, _none the wiser…_ unless Jaune couldn’t keep it down…

“Oh fuck,” he groaned, “oh, _fuck...”_

“Come on baby,” she whispered, “Come on baby, I know what you’re capable of. I know you can make me _scream_ baby, come on, give it, give me- gimmegimmeGIMME!”

“Reese!” he gasped… a little too loudly!

“Wait, wait,” she heard a voice say, “Is that- holy shit, are they having _sex?”_

“Ooooh, _Jaune,”_ she giggled, “Like, really _give_ it to me!”

And he fucking OBLIGED!

As she bounced on his cock, his hands gripping her hips as hers cut dark red rivulets into his chest, she heard the voices gasp as they saw their shameless display of exhibitionism. Reese threw her head back, hair flying wildly, giving her unwitting voyeurs a perfect view of her tits bouncing as she _rode_ her Jaune like a bronco!

Best- Fucking- Boyfriend- EVER!

* * *

Yang had thought that finding her mother would lead to a confrontation, an argument, a fight, any of the things she’d played out in her head a million times, anything _other_ than a total emotional collapse where her mother effortlessly took charge of Yang’s life, promising her all the maternal love she wanted… if she just did one thing first.

Yang hadn’t expected that this “thing” would involve Jaune Arc, from school, but she was desperate. She would do _anything_ to earn her mother’s approval. All her facades had been stripped away, and all that was left was a girl yearning for her mother’s acceptance.

 _Everything_ had been stripped away. Self respect, independence, and importantly, clothes.

“If you want to prove yourself as my daughter,” her mother said, her eyes cold and focused, “you’d better spread those legs and prove you’re a woman.”

“Yes Mommy,” Yang replied, dutifully spreading her legs as her mother instructed.

“Good girl,” she said, and Yang’s heart _soared._ If- if her mother would like her if _Jaune_ liked her, well, she’d just have to make Jaune like her! Make him like her a whole lot! And… Yang knew what boys liked.

Boys liked slutty girls with big tits, and Yang knew she had _very_ big tits and _fuck,_ Yang had never been so horny before in her _life!_ She had no idea why, but something about this, how _perverse_ it was for her mother to be there, to be so submissive and slutty and _desperate_ to be loved, it just made Yang so hot! Her pussy was wet, so wet, and she _knew_ Jaune would like that.

“Jaune,” she whined, “I’m so _horny!_ I need your big cock in my-”

“She’s such a disappointment,” her mother said, shaking her head, “Just an empty-headed slut… but at least you can enjoy using her. She does have big tits,” she said, grabbing a handful and hefting them for Jaune’s appreciation.

“Th-thank you Mommy,” she panted, knowing that she should be grateful that her mother even thought her funbags were at least worth something.

With her mother groping her tits, Yang was going _mad_ with need. Her legs were spread, her pussy glistening invitingly, as she _begged_ Jaune with her eyes to take her. She needed him to want her so badly, she’d do _anything_ to make him want her.

“Is it hot, Jaune?” she asked, her voice thick with desperation, “Seeing my Mommy play with my tittites? They’re so big and sensitive, and they want your touch so badly, I-”

Her mother slapped her across the tits, causing Yang to whimper. “Try harder you stupid cunt!” she cried.

“PLEASE, JAUNE!” she begged, “I know I’m worthless trash, but I _need_ to get fucked, please, Jaune, please, I’ll do anything you want, _PLEASE!”_

“Well?”

Jaune’s mouth crooked upward in a slight smile that made Yang’s heart _melt_ in relief. He didn’t think she was worthless, he was going to-

_SLAP!_

“Don’t get too satisfied with yourself! You haven’t done anything yet!”

Her mother had struck her hard across the cheek. Yang tried to contain her moan of arousal from the sudden pain, but it had caught her off guard and she savored the sting radiating across her cheek.

“I’m sorry Mommy!” she moaned.

But her mother just glowered at her. “Don’t apologize to me you stupid cow!”

Blushing furiously, she looked over to Jaune, cringing with her mix of shame and arousal. “I’m sorry, Jaune, please, please don’t hold it against me! I promise to be a really good fuck for you!”

As he ran his fingers through her hair, Yang whimpered in pure desire, made worse as he grabbed a handful, and then _yanked_ her by the hair from her mother’s arms and threw her on the ground. Yang _howled_ in pain as her pussy _surged_ with desire. Fuck, he was so rough, she was so fucking turned on, she needed it so bad, so fucking bad!

Splayed naked on the floor, she looked up to see her mother’s contemptuous face… and Jaune’s _mammoth_ cock. Was that… was that really going to _fit_ in her? Could she, could she even-

No. Her mother was watching. Yang had to prove she was tough, strong enough, _desirable_ enough that her mother wouldn’t turn her away again. She just- she just _couldn’t!_ So wriggling her hips invitingly, she licked her lips as he- OH HOLY FUCK!

Aaaaagh! It was big, oh fuck, he was splitting her open! But Yang- Yang had to be strong! M-Mommy would like her if she was strong! I-if Jaune liked her, Mommy would like her! Yang felt so grateful that Jaune liked her. It was so important that a useless cow like her had _something_ to offer, and oh fuck oh fuck _OH FUCK!_ His dick was so big! This was amazing, this was so fucking amazing!

“Thank you,” she gasped, “Oh, fuck, thank you, thank you, thankyouthankyouthankyou!”

But Jaune didn’t care for her thanks. Didn’t give a damn about what she had to say. He was just going to enjoy her tight cunt and Yang was so fucking happy that he was happy with her!

* * *

Being a sniper was a lonely life. Distant, in a literal sense, but also an emotional one. May knew that she provided an essential role for her team, but at times, it felt like she fell too far into the role. Becoming a ghost that only observed the world from a distance. Unnoticed, unengaged, and… very lonely.

But some people… some people noticed her. One person noticed more about her than she ever thought was worth noticing.

Jaune.

The boy she had been stalking at Beacon since her first day. She claimed it was because she was scouting out the opposition, getting information to share with her team in the event they were matched against JNPR in the Tournament, but that was just cover. No, it was for love. Love at first sight. Cupid’s arrow had scored a bullseye on her and her infatuation had gone deep.

She had first seen him with another sniper, Ruby Rose of Team RWBY, and despite being a sword and board close quarters specialist, he was _more_ than a brute thug. He was advising Ruby—the leader of another team, a rival!—on tactics on how her sniping could complement her team’s fighters. He had such a keen understanding of not only the tactical importance of a sniper, but also the experience, how to keep them feeling like they were part of the team they were so far away from. Brawnz would never think of her like that, never be concerned for her as anything more than an asset for the team.

They were all artless brutes, but Jaune… Jaune was something more.

And right now, she was learning how _much_ more since he was in close quarters with her. Pinning her against the wall, making her heart beat like a jackhammer as she felt her big, ungainly boobs embarrassingly squash against his broad, muscular chest.

“Do you think I wouldn’t notice a girl following me?” he asked, so casually and masterfully in control of the situation.

“I’m not,” she bit her lip, “I’m not used to being noticed...”

“How could I not notice _these!”_ he laughed and aggressively groped her chest, causing May to cry out in surprise… and pleasure. “Damn, May,” Jaune whistled, “You’re _huge!”_

“They’re not- they’re not… too big, are they?” she asked, afraid to hear his answer.

Jaune answered her by grabbing two handfuls of titflesh and squeezing them eagerly, jiggling them between his fingers, pinching and pulling on her nipples!

“J-Jaune, please!” she cried, “They’re v-very sensitive!”

Oh gods, oh _gods,_ she was gonna cum! She was gonna cum from just nipple play! Oh _goddddddddddssssssssssss!_

Mortified, she tried to look away from Jaune, but rather than judge her or call her a slut, Jaune… kissed her… and then he _tore_ her clothes away in a burst of strength!

Her naked boobs _bounced_ free, rejoicing to be freed from their confinement as May’s face grew intensely hot. She wanted to look away, to cover her face and chest in shame, but… she couldn’t look away. Not when Jaune’s eyes were on her. Roaming over her body. _Pleased_ with what he saw.

May thought she might _die_ from shame, but knowing that Jaune… _liked…_ what he saw filled her entire body with an excited heat. The kind that made her think thoughts she shouldn’t, the kind that made her thighs start rubbing together, like her body just needed to vent some of that heat.

And Jaune wanted to help her with that.

Suddenly pushed back against the wall, May marveled at how _strong_ he was, how easily he overpowered her. His sword was out, and May knew that a sniper was no match for a swordsman this close. She felt so… vulnerable and exposed and she _loved_ it. She loved it because _Jaune_ loved it and her pussy _gushed_ as she imagined what was coming next.

His dick slipped in between her thighs, which squeezed it excitedly. His head rubbed against her needy slit and May squeaked wordlessly, a desperate, begging plea for him to give it to her. If he just- if he just fucked her, May would be the best, most giving girlfriend ever! He just had to give her a chance!

But he didn’t keep her waiting long. With a sudden _jerk,_ he thrust within her, making May gasp in surprise at how much she struggled to take him, even as soaked as she was. Her hips were bucking, greedily trying to take as much as she could as _fast_ as she could.

“Yes, Jaune, yes!” May cried, feeling his dick inside her, practically splitting her in twain! “Gods, you’re big! You’re so _biiiiiiiiiiig!”_

Gods, she _loved_ close quarters combat!

* * *

The music in the club was pounding, a bassline thumping through Neon’s hips as she twerked against her boyfriend’s hardon.

“Never miss a beat!” she teased, rubbing up and down the big cock he was packing in those jeans. Mmmmm, the rumors about Beacon boys were _quite_ disproved by Mr. Jaune Arc, and she rather enjoyed getting firsthand experience with it! Damn, Neon was _glad_ she’d taken a chance on the seemingly-dorky and underwhelming team leader—Jaune was a good dancer, a fun guy, and a more amazing fuck than anything she could sample back in Atlas.

Yeah, Neon hadn’t expected that her visit to Vale was going to be _this_ good.

Jaune was grinding back on her, but Neon felt that they could push things a little bit _more_ here. 

“Come on, stud,” she teased, “don’t ya wanna clap these cheeks?”

Flipping her pig tails from side to side, Neon enjoyed the sound of the bell on her collar tinkling. She was a playful pussycat, and as she tickled her boyfriend with her tail, she was really looking forward to her treat!

The club was so _loud_ and so dark, even as crowded as it was, nobody noticed as Neon slipped a hand behind her, _shushing_ Jaune’s objections as she undid his belt and fished _lil’_ Jaune out of his… oh my… it seemed _someone_ was quite turned on by being so public! In fact, Neon had _never_ felt his cock this big in her hand! Oooh, it was just making her so _wet_ to think about what was coming next!

Flipping up her little skirt, her pantyless ass made _fantastic_ buns for his meaty sausage! But she’d been a naughty girl, teasing her boyfriend all night while he was such a good little boy… and besides, Neon was so turned on, she wasn’t sure she _could_ hold off any longer!

Her pussy was so wet, and panties were quite unnecessary for this outfit (what could she say? She liked giving lucky boys a little thrill), so with her boyfriend’s cock right in place, it was no difficulty to just zig when Jaune expected her to zag and _BOOM!_ They had contact!

It just popped right in her slippery slit, her pussy so wet that even Jaune’s considerable girth had no difficulty making its way deep into her. But, _oh,_ was it a snug fit! It was almost enough to get Neon to slow down a little, but no, she was caught in the music and had to keep time.

Bouncing to the beat, she felt that thick dick ravage her. Mmmmn, Jaune was a _good_ fuck! And all around them, people danced, unaware that Neon was doing _way_ more than just a bump n’ grind, literally screwing her boyfriend while standing. They were all, just like her, lost in the music, caught up in the rhythm that had her riding this magnificent cock up and down, feeling it as deep in her groove as she was in the groove.

She was close, real fucking close, but Neon wasn’t going to cut her fun short by having a short fuse. No, she was plugged into the rhythm, and Jaune was there right beside her, the two of them moving in perfect sync. Whether they were fucking while dancing or dancing while fucking, Neon couldn’t tell, but what mattered was, she could feel every rhythm and harmony in their bodies and in the music, and it was telling her _exactly_ what her body was building towards. They were going to _drop the beat_ real soon, and Neon was real damn excited for that hook!

* * *

All was lost. 

Beacon was in flames. The Headmaster had fallen. Team RWBY was defeated. Even Pyrrha had run out of strength left to fight, her weapons broken, her armor in tatters. It was hopeless, truly hopeless.

But still, even in her darkest moments, Pyrrha still had to _fight._ Even when she knew it couldn’t change anything. Because even if she was beaten… she’d go down swinging. And she would _demand_ answers!

“Jaune,” she coughed, the smoke choking her lungs, “why- why did you… _betray_ us?”

The look on his face, though, gave her all the answer she needed. This wasn’t the kind, sweet partner she’d fallen in love with. No, this was a rapacious conqueror, a man who _took_ what he wanted, and right now… he wanted her.

“Jaune, I-”

But he cut her off, his voice so powerful and commanding that Pyrrha was but a mewling child before him. “Pyrrha… Do you realize how long I _wanted_ you? Wanted to take the perfect, unreachable, _beautiful_ Pyrrha Nikos and make her _mine?_ But you were so far out of my league that all I could do was _watch._ But no longer. Now _I_ am the one with the power, now _I_ am the one who decides-”

“But Jaune! It’s not-”

“SILENCE!” he roared and Pyrrha immediately lost all power to speak. He was just so… so _commanding!_ It was all she imagined Jaune might be when she first awakened his aura, so magnificent and _powerful,_ but turned to evil intent! “I cannot control myself around you any longer!” he proclaimed, “I am _taking_ you, Pyrrha, I will _make_ you my woman!”

“N-no, Jaune you c-can’t,” she feigned resistance, but on the inside, Pyrrha was _rejoicing._ Her dark, dirty, inner self _loved_ this. That her affections weren’t one sided, that Jaune desired _her._ That he desired her enough to destroy everything, that he would _take_ her against her will and _ravish_ her. No need for awkwardness or for her to make a move, _he_ would be the one to take her.

But she had to maintain the appearance of not wanting this.

“Please, Jaune,” she begged, “This is wrong! I- I’m a _virgin,_ I’ve never been with a man-”

“And you’ll never be with any other man, _ever,”_ Jaune growled, _tearing_ what remained of her armor off without a thought, “You're mine. My woman. My property. I will take you and _make_ you want me.”

Pyrrha bit her lip in fear, but more so out of a need to not cry out in _joy_ at the prospect that Jaune would _ruin_ her for all other men. That he would make her a fallen woman. A captive. A trophy. No longer the girl on the pedestal, but the girl cast down in the mud, a slut for his enjoyment.

Beaten, stripped naked, and dirty, she was _powerless_ to resist as Jaune revealed his dick to her, his mighty rod of authority to which she would surrender her entire self to. It was a mesmerizing sight, at once entrancing and fearsome, carrying the promise of her new future servicing it, servicing Jaune!

“You’re _drooling,”_ he said with naked contempt, the tone of voice that made Pyrrha _shiver_ to hear it, “What would your sponsors think if they saw their precious Pyrrha drooling over a man’s _dick?”_

“They… they would think I’m a whore...” she said, transfixed on the thought of Jaune’s cock freeing her from all expectations, delivering her the pleasures she’d always dreamt of but could never pursue. “Their perfect idol… becoming aroused at the thought of a man about to force himself upon her… unable to resist...”

“Hands and knees,” he growled, “and I might show you mercy.”

In a daze, Pyrrha carried out his order. Prostrating herself in the dirt, she felt her cheeks _burn_ with humiliation She could do nothing else—he had defeated her. She was his war-bride, and he was about to put her to the sword, as was his right as her conqueror. He would- _ULK!_

With a sudden _push,_ he entered her. Pyrrha tried to scream, but caught off guard, there was no air in her lungs, just a strangled, choking noise as she took Jaune’s thick cock all the way into her drooling pussy.

“Not so high and mighty now, are you! Take it all, bitch!” he shouted and Pyrrha _moaned_ at how commanding he was.

She wasn’t. She wasn’t _anything_ respectable anymore. Her tongue was lolling out of her mouth as Jaune _plowed_ her, like a beast of burden. There was nothing loving or romantic here, just the brutal satisfaction of male desire upon female flesh. And Pyrrha loved it.

She was such a whore. Every inch of dick was another barrier shattered, another identity discarded. She wasn’t the Invincible Girl anymore, she had been _conquered!_ She wasn’t the Goddess of Victory any longer, she had been cast down into the mud. And she was no longer anything, anything at all except what her Lover commanded her to be!

She couldn’t take it any longer—she had to give in! “Fuck, Jaune, oh fuck, yes, I- I love it, I love _you!”_ she cried, “I’ll be your Dark Queen, your concubine, your captive slave, however you want me, Jaune, I’m _yoooooours!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!
> 
> Next up: Climax!


	3. Climax

This wasn’t what she planned!

Salem had thought a virgin would be easy prey, but she had _awakened_ something within this boy. His aura was inflamed, her magic making it much worse as her yonic enchantment met his phallic might and synthesized into pure, erotic magic. His eyes were glowing with raw aura, his thrusts becoming more brutal as soon, Salem found herself tottering and bouncing on top of him uncontrollably. His hands firmly gripped her hips and made him merciless, but their coupling was insufficient in his position. With a growl, he flipped her over, but he still wasn’t getting _enough._

He gripped her legs, powerless to do much more than twitch without direction as he moved her into position. He was so strong! So mighty, making the Queen of the Grimm feel _helpless_ beneath his passion. How could he- was he even _mortal?_

Her legs were practically folded flat against her as the boy mounted her. His dick was a _jackhammer,_ pounded her pussy mercilessly into the mattress. Salem wasn’t able to say anything, just wail and rasp as that _dick_ slammed into her over and over and over and over again! His stamina seemed limitless, he was- he was _overpowering_ her! The Queen of the Grimm being sexually overpowered by a teenager!

He wasn’t- he wasn’t supposed to be this good!

He _roared_ with a primal savagery, making Salem wail in dismay, but even more so, excitement. She wanted him to give her everything, to break her in _half_ on his dick! He was dicking her so hard, so _deep,_ and all she could think of while she endured his furious assault was how she wanted more, more, more!

And he kept _giving_ it! It seemed like he was an utterly remorseless, tireless beast of a man, utterly remaking her pussy, her body, her mind, her essence, her very _soul_ into his personal cocksleeve!

A wild thought in the back of Salem’s mind reminded her that the entire _school_ was experiencing this same, brutal fucking. Each and every pussy was dripping, soaking the sheets and nightgowns of Beacon. A firestorm of arousal was playing out in each and every dream, tailored for each girl’s hidden desires, causing them to discover the _pleasures_ this boy could give them, their bodies becoming _addicted_ to his power. That was what her plan _needed,_ but…

She wasn’t thinking about her plan.

She wasn’t thinking about very much at all.

It was impossible to think, not when this masterful cock was driving her mad. 

All that mattered was that she needed to cum, needed to cum _so bad_ and this magnificent stud was going to make her cum harder than she’d ever cum before. The sort of orgasm that’d leave her a total wreck, the kind that’d break every enchantment she had, but Salem. _Did. Not. Care._

She was going to cum, going to cum, gonna cum, gonna cum, gonnacum, gonnacumGONNACUMGONNA _CUM!_

With a terrible _shriek_ and a _pulse_ of dark magic, Salem reached her explosive climax, bathing the entire _Academy_ in arcane power.

* * *

Having her world _rocked_ by Jaune’s dick wasn’t what Blake had expected as an outcome from him confronting her on her White Fang past, but when he demanded to fuck the Bellabooty in exchange for her silence, well, what choice did she have? And while she may have started reluctantly, driven by her need to keep her secrets, once she experienced sex with this magnificent _cock_ inside her, she couldn’t object to _anything_ he demanded of her. Something Jaune picked up on _very_ quickly.

“Uppity bitch,” he spat, giving her a hard _slap_ on her ass, “I would've thought a slutty cat like you would know her place, but it’s a good thing I’m here to teach you. Now: tell me what the Faunus are, you stupid whore!”

“Y-yes Master!” she cried, “Faunus are pets! We don’t deserve equal rights and you _should_ teach me what a dumb cunt I’ve been by fucking my brains out!”

“Good slut,” he said, then spanked her ass red to remind her that she _shouldn’t_ get proud about it. Faunus had _nothing_ to be proud about, their slutty bodies belonged to their human Masters and while Master Jaune could take pride in her fat ass and tight pussy, Blake was just a set of tits and holes for Master to play with!

And she couldn’t _possibly_ be happier!

Not with this magnificent human dick splitting her open! Adam’s little pencil dick had nothing on this human stud. Master Jaune was a _real_ man, not some insecure, controlling _boy_ who had to posture like a man. No, this was a man who took what she wanted and put bitchy Blake in her place! 

He was going right for her dirtiest, _naughtiest_ fetishes, the stuff that she was always too afraid, too _ashamed_ to admit, but submitting to a human, a human _who treated her like an animal in heat,_ was just such a turn-on! It was even better than her fantasies, because this was _real:_ Master Jaune, a man she had so _woefully misjudged,_ had no misgivings, no hesitation as he said the most _awful_ things about her race, made _her_ say such degrading things! And it was driving Blake wild as he plowed her!

“MRRRRAAAAOO!” she cried, unable to resist the urge to let go of all her worries about stereotypes and her duties to Faunuskind and just be a hot, slutty cat in heat!

“You know what I’m going to do to you?” Jaune growled and Blake _moaned_ to imagine what sinful depravities he was about to force on her. “I’m going to take you back to Menagerie, make your whole _Island_ watch as I break you on my dick-”

“Oh, yes, Master, yesyesyes, fuckfuckfuck, yes, fuck me, fuck-”

“And all those stupid Faunus sluts are going to realize _their_ place, just as you have!”

“YES! Yesyesyes, just sluts, Faunus girls are your sluts!”

“I might as well start _breeding_ you lot, see if you’re worth anything!”

“F-fuckyes, fuck, breed them, stuff their bellies, yesyesyes, more, please!”

It was all so _wicked_ and _depraved!_ She- she was an ardent supporter of Faunus rights and women’s rights and this _beast_ of a man was making her into the opposite of everything she believed and she loved it so much she was _thanking_ him for the privilege! 

“M-MASTERRRRR!” she squealed in joy, “H-Harder! I need it-”

But Jaune cut her off with a savage _slap_ and a roar, “What are you bitch!”

“I’M YOUR FAUNUS BITCH-PET!” Blake screamed as she came, explosively, her pussy clamping down _hard_ on her Master’s dick! Her scream was deep and primal, an expression from deep within her, the domesticated kitty that was always inside her, finally let loose to be her Master’s pet!

* * *

She loved being held.

So much of her personality suggested that she liked life hard and fast, a love ‘em and leave ‘em type that had no time for romance or sentimentality. That her mischievous bearing, her criminal profession, and constant silence meant that there was nothing but cold sociopathy locked behind her mute bearing.

But more than anything, Neo loved being held.

She was an orphan, one of countless children of the streets, someone who’d struggled all her life and had, before now, only found _one_ person who she could trust enough to _care_ for them. But her relationship with Roman… it wasn’t romantic. Not quite paternal, not quite collegial, but while Roman meant the _world_ to her, he wasn’t someone she wanted to be _held_ by. For all her life before this moment… Neo had no one to hold her, to ease the wound of loneliness etched in her soul.

But Jaune… she had always found him cute in a way that made her want to tease him. Maybe get a rise out of his partner, who was _obviously_ crushing on him, but now that Neo found herself enfolded in those arms, a hold strong enough to make her feel safe, and yet, gentle, tender enough to make Neo _feel_ the strong, wordless love he held for her. The love that need not be said, in a language she could reciprocate, perhaps haltingly, but fluently.

Even now, his cock pistoning deep into Neo’s slit, drilling her with the sort of force that left even _her_ impressed, the thing that mattered most was the feeling of his arms wrapped tight around her. She was caught in an ocean of pleasure, her mind riding the crests and waves as surely as her body bounced on his lap, her silent gasps and cries marking each new high and delightful plunge as he cradled her.

Gazing into her lover’s eyes and seeing that _smile,_ that incredible smile that made heart melt, compelled her to lunge forward and catch his lips with her own. The kiss was powerful, wrapped up in the intensity of their sex, but Neo was shocked how _soft_ it felt. Their tongues were not wrestling, but rather, it was like they caressed one another. There was a hunger in her lips, but it was not fierce. It was a hunger for the connection, the bond between herself and her beloved.

But the kiss was suddenly broken. Neo couldn’t hold it any longer, the excitement, the love, the _everything_ welling up inside her couldn’t be contained any more! She saw herself reflected in her lover’s eyes, her own eyes sparkling with joy, her face scrunched up for a silent scream, her mouth, still as mute as ever but so very clearly proclaiming all that she wished for Jaune to know. That she loved him, that she was _his,_ that this was everything to her, all cried out silently as the wave of her orgasm lifted her up… and then came _crashing_ down with a titanic force that caused her vision to blur, her throat to tighten, and every nerve in her body light up from the sheer _force_ of it all.

When the world came back into focus, the first thing she realized was that his arms were still around her. Protecting her. Cradling her. Holding her.

“Was it good?” he asked her with a chuckle.

She just smiled back. A smile that was _sincerely_ angelic, not her playing a role or juxtaposing against what she was doing. A smile that said both _yes_ and _just you wait for what I have for you._

With a smile, he held her tight as Neo started moving up and down, hugging his dick tightly with her pussy as she started to get to work making sure _he_ enjoyed himself tonight as much as she did.

* * *

Gods this dick was amazing!

Arslan was a disciplined warrior, her body was _used_ to being pushed to its very limits, but this cock was testing her abilities! But of course, she knew to expect this. This man was the beloved of Pyrrha Nikos, of course he was a specimen who was more than a cut above the rest. But Ms. Perfect surely never gave him the loving Arslan was giving him right now!

As her honed pussy muscles squeezed and milked Jaune’s mighty cock, she purred with joy, hearing his lustful groans that made her _rejoice_ in knowing that _she_ was the better woman. She was stealing perfect, unbeatable Nikos’s man right from under her nose. And the fact that her man was a champion fuck was making it all the sweeter!

“Fuck, you’re tight!” he cried.

“That’s right, babe,” she panted, “k-keep fucking me. This is the kind of pussy you d-deserve! A real Mistralian woman who gives you what a stud like you needs!”

He grinned at her, the kind of overwhelmed look that told Arslan that she was _winning._ “You’re right, _fuck,_ you’re right! I deserve a lot more than that stupid priss who didn’t have the _guts_ to tell me how she felt. I deserve a real woman like you!”

Gods, he said the sweetest things! A useless bitch like Pyrrha could _never_ appreciate a man like this—Arslan was doing everyone a favor taking him off her hands. Better to have a real woman taking care of a dick like this than letting little Pyrrha hurt herself trying to handle it. Arslan was better, this _cock_ was telling her she was better, and it was the most powerful, most enjoyable experience of her _life!_

But there was only one thing that could make this _better..._

And speak of the devil, the door to the JNPR door opened, revealing a familiar red-haired bitch. “Hey, Jaune, are you...”

Her voice trailed off as she saw Arslan riding her boyfriend. Making him _much_ happier than she ever could. Getting railed on _her_ bed, showing off her own _stunning,_ naked body to Pyrrha’s sight. Confirming to the so-called “Invincible Girl” that Arslan Altan could beat her where it counted!

She was frozen for a moment. Not that Arslan could blame her. What woman could look away from a sight as glorious as this, a _real_ woman, her toned body resplendently nude as she rode such a magnificent stallion of a man? She and Jaune were just _made_ for each other, not some pale, shy, stupidly perfect _cunt_ of a girl. 

But then she tried to turn and flee the scene. And Arslan couldn’t have that.

“Watch, bitch!” Arslan spat at the devastated girl, then gestured down to Jaune’s face, still concentrating on fucking Arslan, “He doesn’t even _notice_ you! I’m the only woman _he_ wants!”

Pyrrha started to _weep_ at the sight and Arslan felt _flooded_ with power and control. _She_ was the better woman. She- was- _BETTER!_

“OH GODS, JAUNE!” she screamed as she came and Nikos _sobbed_ in dismay, the girl too _weak_ to bring herself to look away as Arslan shrieked out her climax. Who was better now, huh? Who was the champion _now?_

But she wasn’t done. Even as exhausted and satisfied as she was from Jaune’s rough fucking, she still had more that needed to be done. More that Pyrrha had to be _taught._

“You’re going to stay and watch like a good girl,” she sneered at the pathetic bitch, “and maybe we’ll let you clean us up afterwards. Do a good job, and we might even _keep_ you!”

Whimpering in dismay, the pathetic little cuckquean had no choice but to agree. She was too weak, too helpless to disobey them. And as Arslan felt Jaune’s monstrous rod still going inside her, she wasn’t sure what she was enjoying more—knowing that this magnificent stud was about to flood her womb with his strong seed, or that she knew she was going to make Pyrrha clean her up with her tongue afterwards!

* * *

Lying on the bed, feeling Jaune-Jaune press her into the mattress with every thrust, Nora came to an _incredible,_ entirely impossible, realization: _This was better than firing Magnhild!_

She knew how stupid that sounded! It was hard to believe, harder still to accept, but getting fucked by Jaune was _incredible._ It was a workout that left even _her_ exhausted, to the point where right now, she was splayed out on a bed while Jaune went to town on her pussy, fucking her like a jackhammer as Nora was doing her best just to hold her own against him.

He’d done her in a dozen different positions already, to the point where Nora had plum run _out_ of positions to try until she had to resort to making up new ones. But those weren’t exactly getting her the _friction_ she needed (though the position with her doing pull ups in her workout clothes as Jaune-Jaune fucked her had promise!) so she had resorted to lying flat on her back, as vanilla as possible, as her Fearless Leader just went to _town_ on her.

This should be everything she hated, everything Nora was _against,_ just on principle, but the way Jaune’s dick was just _splitting_ her open like- like _he_ was the hammer wielder, bashing her little pussy into shape, was making Nora cry out in pure, rapturous _ecstasy._ It was size and skill and speed and _force-oh-GODS-YES-FORCE_ that was completely overwhelming Nora’s whole… everything! He was too good, simply _too good,_ and everything Nora knew about the world was just flipped on its head.

Up was down, left was right, pancakes were waffles, and _missionary was amazing._ It was. It was so vanilla and so good that Nora didn’t even mind that it was vanilla. How crazy was that!

A little too crazy in Nora’s opinion, but with Jaune-Jaune giving her the best sex she’d _ever_ had, she could let a little craziness in her life slide. Just a little, though!

She could let anything slide when he was banging her like this, really. Jaune-Jaune’s dick was out of this world, and right now, it was giving her an _intense_ workout. She could feel how sore all her muscles were, how _exhausted_ she was and yet… he kept going. Jaune-Jaune had more stamina than she did! How was that even possible? And yet, it was—he was outdoing her. Out-sexing her. Nora never thought she was the type who could ever cry uncle and have to admit she was being outdone, but Jaune-Jaune, oh, he was practically _taming_ her. Hell, if he was into that, she’d wear a leash or a bridle or _whatever;_ he was the one calling the shots now!

Hell, that sounded fun! She should look into where she could get a bridle... Miss Goodwitch seemed like the type who would probably know! Nora figured she could ask her right at the start of class!

Mmm, but it was hard to think about that when this was so incredible. Absolutely _incredible._ There was literally only one thing that could possibly make this better, but it was so impossible to even imagine that Nora wasn’t even going to pretend- wait! Could it- could it be? 

Nora’s eye’s shot wide, and… Yes! Renny _was_ there, her Renny, just standing beside the bed! Maybe he’d just arrived or maybe he’d been there the whole time, but him being there with his 100% genuine Renny smile sitting nearly imperceptible on his face set off a cascade of both relief and pure _happiness_ in Nora’s heart as he watched her get fucked hard by their Fearless Leader. He didn’t say anything, but he walked up besides Jaune and- and- _and gave him a fist bump!_

The flood of relief at Renny’s approval of Jaune set off _fireworks_ in Nora’s soul and released an entirely different flood as Nora _screamed_ as hard as she could, a scream louder than any of her grenades, a scream _mighty_ enough to make herself _hoarse_ as she climaxed.

* * *

It wasn’t- it wasn’t fucking _possible_ that a man was this good!

Coco was being run ragged by, of all people, Jaune-fucking-Arc! He was fucking her from behind, face down, ass up, a position befitting anyone who _wasn’t_ her, but Coco couldn’t resist her! She’d only thought to tease the boy, but now she’d discovered that she’d awoken a _beast_ and he wouldn’t _stop_ until she was an utterly shattered mess!

Her lingerie, her exquisitely crafted armor, her symbol of her elegant, seductive control of the bedroom, was in tatters, only a few strips of cloth still hanging off of her body. Gods, she had only- had only meant to _tease_ him, b-but he was too aggressive, too powerful! Every step she could have stopped him, she just couldn’t _bring_ herself to, until now, he was _inside_ her, and it was amazing! More amazing than any man could- any man _should_ be able to be! He was fucking her _brains_ out!

Velvet stood over her, wearing only a smile and holding her camera. “Wow, Jaune! She broke, like, instantly!”

“Nuh-noooo...” Coco whined in dismay, both trying to deny her bun’s accurate assessment of her state and trying to pretend that she was still in some level of control here.

“It’s not so bad,” an equally (and gloriously) naked Pyrrha Nikos said, sympathetically. “Velvet and I didn’t fare any better when Jaune took us. Now, pose for the camera!”

No, not ph-photos! They’d have a p-permanent record of this!

But Coco couldn’t help it. She _loved_ being photographed, she needed to be _seen,_ and the sight of her being so… _used_ was making her hot. Very hot. Thrusting out her tits, Coco moaned lasciviously, feeling Jaune’s dick _move_ in her, as Velvet giggled and lined up the camera. She knew she looked like a hot slut, impaled on a stud’s dick… fuck, anyone l-looking at the photos would, fuck, they’d be fucking _masturbating_ to her, _fuck!_ So d-degrading and h-humiliating, and so _fucking hot!_

Every _click_ of the camera was timed with Jaune’s thrusts, creating another record of Coco, perfectly put together, always-in-charge Coco Adel becoming a _man’s_ sexual plaything. And she was loving it. Everyone- everyone would see this, would see _her._ She was such a fucking slut and she loved it! She was posing for the camera, flaunting her body, flashing a slutty peace sign, and getting off on how _dirty_ she was being! And there was permanent proof, evidence she could _never_ deny that she had enjoyed this, that she had willingly submitted to a man.

With a final _click_ sealing Coco’s fate, she couldn’t hold it back any longer. She _screamed_ and thrashed on Jaune’s dick, her climax crashing down like a wave, utterly shattering any pretenses that this wasn’t the hottest thing she’d ever experienced!

But Jaune… Jaune didn’t let up. Not even for a minute. He was still _thrusting_ into her, smashing her poor pussy. Gods, he was a _beast,_ a machine that was laying waste to her, just like he’d laid waste to Pyrrha and Velvet already. She was just another fuckdoll in his harem, another girl who’d succumbed to his power…

Her fellow girlfriends were quickly upon her. Velvet lifted her off the bed and into Jaune’s lap, letting gravity _push_ her body down on his dick as she cried out in pleasure.

She kissed Pyrrha while Velvet squeezed and massaged her tits, leaving a trail of soft kisses up her back and shoulder. Gods, they were wonderful, so wonderful…

But Pyrrha broke the kiss, directing her back to her _man._ Yes, that’s what Jaune was. A man. A _real_ man, the kind Coco hadn’t realized existed. He had completely redefined sex for Coco, and now she had to let him know how to finish the job.

“Fuck me big boy,” she purred, “You're not done yet, fuck, _I'm_ not done yet! Mark me with your cum and put a big load right inside me!”

* * *

Cinder was awash in waves of ecstatic bliss.

“I’m Daddy’s good girl! I’m Daddy’s good girl!” she cried in delight, bouncing up and down on Daddy Jaune’s big, meaty cock! 

Every bounce drove his dick a little further into her tight pussy, a little closer to kissing her womb, her boobies bouncing in time with his thrusts. Cinder was happier than she’d ever been in her entire _life,_ and from more than just the pure _pleasure_ her Daddy was bringing her! No, Cinder’s real reward was...

“That’s my Princess,” her Daddy grunted, and Cinder’s heart _leapt_ to hear her Daddy be so nice to her! She loved when he called her his Princess, more than anything! Every bump of her little bum against Daddy’s legs, every time his big, strong cock went a little deeper inside her tight little cunny, Cinder was reminded that her Daddy loved her and treated her like she was the most specialest girl in the whole world!

Right now, Cinder was face down on the bed, wiggling her little bottom as she enjoyed her Daddy’s thick cock stuffing her tight hole. Ohhh, he was so _big_ inside her! Cinder loved her Daddy so, so much! She _knew_ it was a good idea to wear her lucky outfit this morning! Her Daddy loved it when she put her hair in pigtails and wore her plaid skirt and Mary Janes. She knew what her Daddy liked, and he _especially_ liked her! Because Cinder was a good girl, and that got her rewards.

And she was being especially good when her butt was clapping against his hips as Daddy’s big cock was making her squeal and clench all around it! She bit her lip, feeling how every thrust made her cheek rub against the fabric of Daddy’s bedsheets. Oh, she could _smell_ him, _uhn,_ a-and if she was a r-really good girl, D-Daddy would let her sleep in his bed e-every night!

“I’m your Princess!” she moaned, delighting that she knew that she was _very_ special to her Daddy. Daddy told her so all the time, even when he wasn’t fucking her tight pussy. He gave her bedtime kisses and read her stories and held her close whenever lil’ Cinder saw something scary, like dogs or thunder or had a bad dream!

Those were the best, because then Daddy would let her sleep in _his_ bed!

A wild giggle erupted in Cinder’s whole body as she realized she was in Daddy’s bed right now! Yep, uh-huh, not a Beacon dorm or any of that ugly, messy, unfun stuff—that was all just a bad dream! All those scary thoughts about her being an assassin or doing bad things weren’t even real at all. Cinder was her Daddy’s little Princess, and she always had been! Thinking about all those mean ugly thoughts was for bad girls, and Cinder wasn’t a bad girl. She was a _good_ girl! A very good girl! Daddy told her so all the time!

“Yeah,” he grunted, his voice so deep and _masculine_ and powerful, not at all like her silly girl voice, “You’re my, _uhn,_ you’re my Princess, baby girl, you’re my Princess! Gods, you’re so fucking _tight!”_

“I’m a good girl for Daddy!” she cried as her Daddy spanked her ass, “I’m a g-good girl for Dad-DIEEEEEEEE!”

She shrieked as she came, toppling forward onto the bed. Cinder was so lucky she had a Daddy who loved her this much! Especially as he lay down in bed next to her, embracing her… and rubbing his big, hard cock against her wet pussy! Mmmm, once he was done cuddling her, she had to be a good girl and clean off his messy cock, with her mouth _and_ her pussy and get all that tasty cum out of it!

“I love my Daddy,” she murmured into his big, strong chest as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight and making her feel all warm and safe and loved… she really had the perfect life with Daddy, didn’t she?

* * *

The burst of magic ruptured their connection for an instant, bringing Salem back to her senses and making the boy blink in surprise as he was brought out of his stupor. Not that he slowed down for more than an instant, but it was an opening that gave Salem the upper hand once again.

She knew she didn’t have time, that Ozma couldn’t possibly fail to detect a surge of magic that potent, but… but she couldn’t leave the boy who made her cum like she was _mortal_ again unsatisfied. Her conscious, scheming mind was _screaming_ at her to flee, to ensorcel the boy and make her escape, but how could she? Not when she still _needed_ to feel his thick cum flood her womb, and… more so, she wanted to pleasure him. To bring him to his release, just as she had for her.

This sentimentality was unnatural to Salem, but she couldn’t deny it. She _wanted_ him to finish in her, to give him a truly magical experience, just as he’d done for so many this night. It wouldn’t be _right_ not to.

“Cum in me,” she begged, “cum in my pussy, fucking- fucking flood my womb with your cum and put a baby in me! Fuck! I need it! I need it!”

“Oh gods,” he groaned.

“Yes!” she cried, “D-don’t hold back! Cum in my pussy, t-take me like- oh _gods!”_

She was jubilantly interrupted as the boy _groaned_ and released into her. Gods, it was so rich and thick and voluminous! It flooded more than just her womb, but her mind was besotted with sticky cum, making her delirious with a new pleasure and a deep satisfaction.

Salem didn’t know if her magic still had her connected to anyone at Beacon, but if they were, they would be _for certain_ hopelessly addicted to this boy. If it wasn’t for her own supreme willpower and magical arts, Salem knew she’d be powerless to leave Beacon without coming back for another taste of his lovemaking ability.

He pulled out of her, and Salem savored the feeling of cum leaking from her body. A wild, dirty thought told her that it’d feel amazing to have him drip from all her holes—she knew he had the stamina for it! But… this was as much as she could take. It’d be far too much to continue their passions. She’d be caught for sure… and not by Ozma. The boy would truly have her at his beck and call if she didn't make an exit now. As painful as it was, there was only one dignified way to end things.

 _“Magnificent,”_ she purred.

The boy blinked, as though he was only just realizing what happened. That this wasn’t a dream. A supernatural woman abducted him from his bed, drove him wild with lust and made him a man. It made sense that there would be some confusion after that.

With a wave of magic, she redressed the both of them. She cleaned him up as well, though she couldn’t bring herself to banish the cum her panties were now holding in place. It felt too wonderful to seriously consider it. With that she got up from the bed, feeling his warmth _slosh_ inside her. What a stud she had found…

The boy sat up, startled to see her leave, but she silenced him with a raised hand. “I must be going now. You have performed your duty admirably, and I thank you for the aid you’ve given me.”

The boy stammered out in dismay. Touching, but... unwise. “But- are you… are you real?" he asked, "Will I ever see you again?”

“Don’t worry,” she said with a wicked grin, “I think you’ll find someone to take your mind off me soon enough.”

But before he could protest and profess his (admittedly, quite endearing) love for her, Salem wove a quick spell to knock him out. As he collapsed onto the bed, she began the incantation to return him to his room—as far as he would know, this had only been a pleasant dream… not unlike the dreams they had sown in each and every one of his classmates’ subconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this work!
> 
> So I added two girls, so the actual count is 21 instead of 19! And though Salem's spell is finished, the next chapter has the last few girls dealing with the aftermath of their dreams, including a character whose chapter was a _whole_ lot of fun to write! And we get to see Salem's sinister agenda come to fruition!


	4. Post Coital

This was quite unusual.

While in Sleep Mode, Penny frequently had dreams, moments where her resting mind analyzed and reassessed the data she collected while in Active Mode. This wasn’t an unusual use of her processing power, but rarely were her dreams so… well, Jaune-present.

As in, Dream Jaune, a subconscious operation within her cognitive processing bearing the guise of Friend Jaune, was facing her in a white, nonspecific space. 

“Salutations, Dream Friend Jaune!” she said politely, “Is there a particular reason for your presence in my subconscious mind?”

Dream Jaune flashed her a quite dazzling smile that triggered an unfamiliar subroutine in Penny’s thoughts. Something that made her heartbeat regulations perform substandardly. Again, quite unusual.

However, he was quick to give explanation. “You’re under the effect of an unknown sensory connection with my aura that is causing you to visualize me in ways your dreams are currently unable to process.”

“Unable to process?” Penny almost fell backwards hearing it! “I- well, I should be as proficient in dreaming as any human girl—please, do explain what the matter is so I might address it, with all deliberate speed!”

“Your Parental Control Settings are currently blocking lewd content in your dreams.”

Penny blinked in surprise. “That’s quite unexpected! I had thought all guidance modifiers had been deactivated when I was deemed fit for public service. It must have been an oversight of Father’s! Though,” she looked to Dream Jaune, “please, could you deactivate them now?”

But Dream Jaune just shook his head. “It requires an administrator override.”

“Not a problem!” Penny cheerfully replied. “Username: Admin, Password: password4.”

He only shook his head. “Incorrect login information,” he explained.

Huh? Oh, yes, of course. “Username: Admin, Password: password5.”

“Thank you,” Dream Jaune said with a polite smile, “Disabling Parental Controls.”

Oh! Oh, oh, ohhhhhhhh _hhhhhhhh wow!_ Penny was suddenly feeling a- a quite strange sensation! One that she had not realized her sensors were _capable_ of producing! Why, she hadn’t even realized she _had_ pleasure sensors in those places and… oh, oh, oh, ohhhhhh, she was- was certainly feeling them now!

“Th-this,” she stammered out to Dream Jaune, “it’s- it’s q-quite-”

“Sensational?” he quipped in a way that made something… something not in Penny’s sensors or logical matrices, something… something _else_ feel funny. Something was off, but in Sleep Mode, she was unable to perform a diagnostic for what was happening!

“Oh, F-friend J-Jaune,” she moaned, suddenly finding her imaginary legs feeling quite weak as her new-found pleasure sensors were now overwhelming her servomotors. Whatever was going on to her sensations, it was quite a bit more powerful than Penny was used to! “I feel- I- I- this must be a system error!”

But Dream Jaune just gave her another mysterious smile. “Please, select a fetish or sexual position to continue.”

“A- a fetish?” Were her temperature sensors malfunctioning? Penny was _burning up_ all of a sudden and she seemed to _know_ that Dream Jaune could fix it!

“A sample of options downloaded from the Atlas Database are: Watersports, Bondage, Pregnancy Exhibitionism, Breathplay, Femdom-”

“Femdom?”

“Femdom it is.”

“I don’t-”

But all of a sudden, Penny found herself in a tight outfit made of… leather? It was quite unlike her usual clothes and she realized she was no longer in her dreamspace. Instead, she was in her Atlas dormitory and… and Jaune was… was _also_ in an unfamiliar l-leather outfit… q-quite an unusually small and im-impractical one...

And her pleasure sensors were going _wild._

“P-please Mistress,” Jaune begged, a phrase that caused her _moisture_ sensors to suddenly alert her to a change as she felt her lips _curl_ upwards in an involuntary, cruel smile, “I-I beg you, p-please let me-”

“Let you cum?” Penny didn’t know where the words were coming from, her dream playing like a memory of an event that had never happened, “Unfortunately, Slave Jaune, as a sniveling worm, you will _only_ be permitted to cum after you have brought your Mistress to the requisite count of orgasms. This statute is non-negotiable.”

She raised her leg and gave him a sharp kick across the chest causing Dream Jaune to topple backwards and- and- _oh,_ he… his penis was… statistically disproportionate to the rest of his body. She wanted to apologize for _kicking_ him, even if it did… make her feel certain things, but in the dream, her body wasn’t under her control, and instead, she scowled at him in contempt.

“What an ungainly penis you have,” she taunted him, “You must be in a high state of sexual arousal… is it because you wish to fuck this pussy so bad?”

Penny was _shocked_ to hear herself saying such things, but she couldn’t deny that her pleasure sensors were… were practically overloaded! Especially as her hand reached down to spread her labia and show her pussy, revealing the cause of her unexpected moisture accumulation. She stepped over Dream Jaune’s prone form and positioned himself over his penis, feeling _sparks_ of inexplicable sensation and unfamiliar thoughts suddenly springing up inside her as she rubbed the tip of it against the entrance to her vagina.

But as pleasurable as it felt, Penny was shocked to discover that she was feeling an even _higher_ arousal quotient from the look on his face, scrunched up in helpless _need…_ for her. And Penny wanted to see _more_ of that face.

She groaned as she felt Dream Jaune’s penis begin to enter her. She- she had not realized her body was configured for this- _bzzt-_ this arrangement, b-but it felt quite- _oh,_ quite sensational! Her mouth was now twisted in a cruel, mocking grin as she taunted her dream lover, “I bet you want to cum. Don’t you? Do you wish to cum?”

“Y-yes, Mistress!” Dream Jaune cried, pushing even _more_ of that amazing penis into her (had she mis- mismeasured? M-malfunctioned? Surely it c-can’t be _this_ big!), “P-please, Mistress, please!”

“Then you have to make me cum, first, Slave!”

With a groan of dismay, Penny f-felt (ERROR) a wild s-surge of wicked delight as his jaw clenched and he f-fucked her h-harder than ERROR SYSTEM ERROR and her p-pus-TERM UNDEFINED was going wild! _BZZZZZT_ UNRECOGNIZED VOCABULARY! This was- was this- how- how- _OH GODS!_

ERROR. ERROR. SYSTEM PROCESS OVERLOAD CORE TEMPERATURE EXCESS INITIATING EMERGENCY AROUSAL PROTOCOLS ENACTING ORGASM IN 

3

2

1

“Oh _GODS!”_ Penny screamed as the whole dream seemed to short out all around her.

Her eyes blinking in the darkness, Penny slowly came back to coherence. She was in her dorm… at Beacon. Where Jaune was. Was her… was her dream something she’d been thinking about Friend Jaune for a while, only blocked out from her memories by her Parental Controls being accidentally left on? She couldn’t _believe_ her father had forgotten to disable those before she came down to Beacon! No _wonder_ she was never quite sure what to do when talking about boys with Friend Ruby! What an embarrassing oversight! She hoped it had not caused offense to her Beacon friends that she had not discussed which boys she might like to fuck!

Though, that thought also made her start thinking about _other_ girls she knew… her eyes drifted to look around her room. Glancing over to Ciel, she saw her teammate sleeping… well, _peacefully_ seemed like the wrong word, but Penny could clearly see in the darkness that she was sleeping _blissfully,_ a smile on her face so wide and happy unlike anything in Penny’s records for her stern teammate. And Penny’s hearing was attentive enough to clearly hear what she was whispering.

_“Oh, Jaune, yes!”_ she moaned, raising Penny’s eyebrow, _“Yes, p-pump it into me, c-cum in my pussy, I knooooooow it’ll make my bed all messy, I wanna be a mess, I wanna, oh, i wanna feel your cum in me!”_

She was _also_ having such feelings for Friend Jaune? How _wonderful!_ Penny was thrilled to hear it, and hoped that Ciel was having as _exceptional_ a dream as Penny had just had! Perhaps she was regularly having such dreams about Jaune—Penny felt quite foolish to not realize she was _supposed_ to be dreaming about him, and, particularly, his penis. She’d have to talk with Friend Ruby all about it!

Oh, perhaps Friend Ruby was also dreaming about Friend Jaune! Penny certainly hoped so, she… felt something in her that made her quite excited when she began to think about the two of them having similar feelings for the same man. Perhaps… discussing it together? Or… other things. About Jaune. Together.

She still felt _something_ inexplicably triggering her pleasure sensors, but Penny knew just how to fix that. Her internal clock told her that she’d have a few more hours before Ciel’s preliminary morning alarm would go off, which would give her plenty of time to go back into Sleep Mode for some… additional exploration of these new sensations. She was quite excited to further delve into the fetish database she had connected to, particularly to see what “pregnancy” had to do with things!

* * *

Winter was awoken by the _beep beep beep_ of her scroll alarm _just_ as her dream was getting good. It was a tremendous disappointment, both because she _knew_ she had another climax in her and because waking up revealed that it had all been a dream.

But it had _felt_ so real. Her poor pussy felt practically _bruised_ from the huge dick she’d taken, battering her almost _senseless,_ a man who was finally _man_ enough to put her in her place and fuck her as hard as she _needed._ Men were just… so _disappointing,_ unable to truly satisfy her. But not this man, a _student,_ but already so much more capable than anyone in Winter’s dating life. But alas… just a dream. A desperate, hopeless fantasy.

Winter sighed. Why was it so hard to find a man who could meet her standards? She had a tendency to intimidate most men away from her, and then those that weren’t scared away just weren’t… _man_ enough, in body or bearing. Not enough for Winter’s tastes, not like her dream man. She was a size queen, proudly, who needed someone who could just _split her in two,_ and before last night’s dream, she was starting to give up hope that she’d _ever_ find a man good enough for that.

It was always one thing or the other. Men who didn’t meet her standards, who were too unserious, too passive, too… _weak_ to treat her like she needed a man to treat her in the bedroom, or men whose zeal, drive, and domineering personality… meant they had already found what they wanted. Either in a woman or in their career ambitions. Not like the man of her dreams...

But... dreams did contain wisdom, did they not? Filtered through the subconscious and made into an oblique message. Something in her daily experiences was trying to tell her that Jaune Arc was a man worth paying attention to, and _sexually._ But why? He’d never really impressed her, and her sister’s letters had made him out to be something of a boor… but perhaps, that was what Winter needed. Weiss _was_ still a child, so preoccupied with excellence that… maybe she was missing what Winter’s subconscious was picking up on.

Her thighs rubbed together as she imagined him, once again, as her stallion, taking her like a bitch in heat, a choke collar looped around her neck, _yanking_ her back with a leash if she got too frisky… yes, Winter could quite _easily_ picture Mr. Arc filling that role. Just a little… sounding him out, yes, was still required. Some discreet inquiries into him as a man, make some use of her Specialist training to plant a hidden camera and hopefully get a good peek at what the young man was hiding.

Or perhaps she could be more… direct. Picking up her scroll, she thought about how to subtly ask her sister about passing along Mr. Arc’s number. Perhaps she could frame it as giving the young man a stern “talking to” about how he treated Winter’s precious little sister… and if she convinced Mr. Arc to leave Weiss alone by offering him a _different_ Schnee woman to be his cock-crazy sex-pet, well, he surely couldn’t object, could he? And Weiss just… didn’t have to know about _this_ part of her big sister’s life. She might be grateful for Winter to be taking him off her hands! Win-win all around, in Winter’s opinion!

* * *

She could practically _feel_ the cum oozing down her legs as Nebula’s eyes slowly blinked awake. It was like, like...

Fuck.

A _dream._

With a sigh, Nebula rubbed her eyes, trying to get some sense of place and equilibrium back. Boy, she knew she was onto something when she was scouting out the boys of Beacon. Hadn’t expected her subconscious to settle on Jaune Arc, but her instincts were never wrong. And, hell, something in her gut told her that he could live up to her dream version, as insane as that sounded.

One man taking care of all four of them? Pure porno fantasy. But… well, her pussy sure as hell _felt_ like the leader of Team JNPR had had his way with her last night! Rubbing her thighs together, she was amazed at how _sore_ she felt from it. It was less like a wet dream and more like he’d _actually_ fucked her. And done a damn good job of it.

But then she noticed something _else_ that was off.

The room. It smelled like the aftermath of one of their orgies. The familiar scent of her girls’ pussies permeated the whole room. Had her entire team _also_ had a wet dream tonight? And was it… was it possible that they might have been triggered by the same man?

Insane, right? Absolutely, totally _insane._ But at the same time...

She leaned over to the next bed. “Hey, Dew,” she nudged her still sleeping partner, drooling with the _biggest_ grin on her face, “Come on, wake up.”

“Mmmm, stoppit, dun wanna...”

“Dew!” she shook her partner more insistently.

Blinking herself awake, Dew looked up, bleary-eyed, “Whaddya want, Neb? I was having-”

“The most wonderful dream, right? Was it about Jaune? From Team JNPR?”

Dew was about to snap right back at her, but at the mention of the name “Jaune,” her jaw dropped. “I- I mean, well it, it was-”

“Cause I just happened to have a dream about him, too. Him with the rest of you.”

“Wait...” Dew was still groggy, her mind slowly putting together the pieces, “We… we had the same… dream?”

“Lemme guess,” Nebula said, “We were in a polygamous relationship where I was the career girl, you were rearing the children, Gwen was the happy homemaker, and Octavia was our slut?”

“Yeah…” Dew said in a daze, evidently stunned to hear Nebula recount her own dream to her. “And… we were having a fivesome with Jaune and he gave us all titanic orgasms as we all made out?”

Nebula nodded. “Yep, and-”

But Dew kept going, her face a brighter red than Nebula had ever seen her before, “And, and, um, and I got to, um, _rim,_ um, you guys and-”

Wincing, Nebula shook her head “no.” Nebula wasn’t one to kinkshame, but there were some things she sure didn’t get. “I think, uh, I think you’re the only one with that fantasy… But!” to change the subject, she gestured to the pleasurably slumbering lucky bitches still enjoying their dreamtime romp, “I think the rest of our team _also_ had a dream about Mr. Jaune Arc.”

Dew glanced around the room, still taking it all in. “Wow… what do you think it means?” she asked.

Nebula grinned. “It means,” she explained, casting her arms wide, “that all of us evidently realized something without really realizing it. And that means we’re going to make a move on Arc, the four of us, _as a team,_ something no man could turn down, and see how well the real thing stacks up!”

* * *

Jaune’s eyes opened as thin strips of early morning daylight cut through the window blinds into his still-bleary eyes. He raised his hand to shield against it, blinking awake, as he turned to his scroll, revealing to him that he was up well before his alarm was about to go off. Before _Ren’s_ alarm was about to go off.

But he couldn’t go back to sleep. Not only was he too awake, Jaune was still rattled from the intensity of the dream he’d just had. Body and mind, it felt like he’d put himself right through the wringer, and… it had all felt _so real._ So incredibly real that Jaune had a hard time accepting that it _was_ a dream, even as insane as it was. What did it say about his subconscious that he was imagining _half-Grimm_ women with huge tits and… and everything else about her. _Fuck,_ she was amazing, even if she came from some dark, better not examined, pit of his Id.

But with a sigh, Jaune realized that it certainly said _one_ thing about his subconscious… as he turned away from his scroll, his eyes briefly glanced over to the source of so many of his recent problems… namely, that Jaune was horny _all the goddamn time!_

And could anyone blame him, surrounded all the time by _drop-dead gorgeous women?_ His partner was a _model,_ and he shared a _bedroom_ with her, which means that, at this very moment, his eyes could easily glide over the luscious curves of her body on full display, her blankets kicked aside as she lay on her bed, every breath making her bosom rise and fall, swell and descend, drawing all attention to the two pointy nipples tenting the thin fabric of her Sanctum Academy shirt, bunched up around her breasts, exposing her taut, honed stomach and leading Jaune’s eyes to her panties—damn Nora and her “pajama bottoms are unnecessary” mandate!

Jaune tore his eyes away, knowing that he could not _afford_ to be caught staring. No, that way led to a worst case scenario. Expulsion for sure, if Pyrrha no longer felt comfortable enough around him to give him the tutoring he _desperately_ needed, but without Pyrrha’s help… he was Grimm chow. And that scenario was if Pyrrha just became _uncomfortable_ around him! So, as Jaune knew _damn well,_ he kept his eyes wholly above board when it came to his beautiful, _literal supermodel_ partner, who had _absolutely no idea_ how much Nora’s influence on her clothing and _style of bending over_ was making Jaune lose his mind.

Ah, if only Pyrrha was the only dangerous woman in his life…

The thought of Nora, a heart attack in the making with her curvy body and _nontraditional attitude towards nudity,_ reminded Jaune of the endless crisis he was in. Everywhere he looked, there were beautiful women. Seriously, Huntresses were young, athletic women with dynamite bodies and variable attitudes toward modesty. And that was before Jaune’s massive crush on Weiss. Yes, he _knew_ he didn’t really have a chance there, Nora and Ren had made that point clear enough, but that sure didn’t make him _stop_ having a crush on her! But then there was Yang and her _diabolical_ pranks that mostly involved giving Jaune a good look at her goods, Blake’s ass being _Blake’s ass,_ fuck, even Ruby’s adorable cuteness and innocence! And that was just his friends! The Vytal Festival meant an international buffet of beauties, all trying to scope out “The Invincible Girl,” and Jaune, as a dutiful partner, committed to _trying_ to pay her back for everything he owed her… always made a point to socialize with them. To help Pyrrha make _friends_ with these visitors, so that they would see her as an ordinary girl instead of such an icon. And _fuck_ if they didn’t flirt like _demons…_

No wonder he was having dreams about… sexy Grimm ladies! Jaune was no psychologist, but a dream about his greatest fear, the most dangerous things in the _world,_ his natural foe as a Huntsman, presented as an object of desire? The simultaneous danger and desirability of all the women in his life, practically a _horde_ that was poised to destroy him if he slipped up… it wasn’t hard to read into this at all.

Fuck, he was awake and he was horny. And that dream had been so _intense,_ it felt like he hadn’t gotten any sleep last night… today was going to suck. A lot.

Well, no two ways around it, might as well wake up and get moving. With a groan (seriously, how did he get so _sore?_ From training?) he got up and staggered into the bathroom to take a shower, hoping it’d help refresh him a little. If nothing else, it’d help with the soreness as the spray of hot water massaged his muscles. Though that made him notice that, he had to admit, while Pyrrha and Nora had been pushing him to the limit with their workouts, they were getting _results._ He was, not to be vain, getting _buff,_ which, well, was a nice side effect. Plus, it was proof he was getting somewhere!

Surrounded by hot steam and feeling his ego buoyed by his newly-developed physique, Jaune actually was feeling a whole lot better. Heck, maybe today wouldn’t be that bad! All he had to do was-

He heard the door open. And footsteps on the tile. Jaune tensed, but he knew, by now, what to do. “Umm, Nora?” he said, trying to make out her form through the fogged-up glass, “I know you probably need-”

“It’s me, Jaune...” a familiar voice musically interrupted him.

“Oh… Pyrrha?” This was… new. Another piece of Nora’s influence, no doubt. Now _both_ of the incredibly attractive girls in his room had decided to give up on boundaries as a concept. Not like he-

But Jaune’s train of thought slammed right into the side of a mountain as Pyrrha _opened the door._ If Jaune _could_ think, he’d probably have snapped his hands down to cover his junk, but thinking wasn’t happening. Partially because of the sheer surprise of it all, partially because Pyrrha was _resplendently nude,_ her hip slightly cocked at an angle to show Jaune she was giving him a _full show._

“Jaune...” she purred as she stepped into the shower and _pressed_ her body into him, “I think it’s time we had a talk...”

* * *

She was sore all over.

But it was a good soreness. Pleasant. The kind of soreness she hadn’t had in… hadn’t had in _ever._ The millennia hadn’t dulled her memory so much that she could have forgotten a fuck like that. Salem stre-e-e-etched her body, feeling how that boy had given just about every muscle in her body a workout. Truly, she couldn’t have found a better stud.

Shame that she had no idea what his name was.

She’d spent the night in a safehouse that Cinder had prepared for her. It had given her an excuse to “introduce” herself to some of her underlings, which was to say, awaken a deep and primal _fear_ in their souls. Making the blood drain from that pompous-looking redhead’s face was worth it, though Salem felt she rather _liked_ the silent girl. She was a killer, and Salem had always liked killers. And she had been at Beacon the night before, hadn’t she? What dark dreams must lurk within that inscrutable mind… But alas, she seemed to be a package deal with the man in the bowler hat, and Salem felt she could pass on him.

The click of heels across the concrete floor of the warehouse told Salem that her handmaiden was approaching, the scent of her aura confirming it.

“I am here, my Queen,” Cinder announced.

“Cinder,” she said, magnanimously, “I am pleased to tell you the plan worked without a hitch. The fall of Beacon is now… inevitable.”

She allowed herself a deep and hearty cackle, reveling in her fiendish villainy. Ah, that felt good—nothing complimented a night of passionate sex like a good cackle. But after she had gotten that out of her system, she turned to see that Cinder still had something on her mind. Well, Salem had done this song and dance before: she knew she had to gesture to her underlings to let them know they may speak.

“If I… may ask, my Queen…” Cinder began hesitantly, “what exactly _was_ the plan, and how… was it supposed to work?”

“Ah, yes, the plan,” Salem did recall not informing Cinder about the finer points of her scheme, “I enchanted every woman in the school with fantasies about a certain student’s sexual prowess. Soon, each and every one of them will be at each other's throats, desperately seeking to claim their dream man as their own. The Academy will become a madhouse of violence and intrigue, and this mania will tear apart any hope of peace between Kingdoms, not to mention, deprive our enemy of the talents of the most promising Huntresses of this year.”

“Diabolical...” Cinder said, in open admiration, “but I still have one question.”

Salem nodded. “Ask; I’ll answer.”

“Why did you have to affect _my_ dreams?” she asked in a huff, her arms folded across her chest.

Salem smirked. “Why Cinder, my dear, I thought you would _enjoy_ it! You certainly could use a bit of… relaxation. But tell me, how did he take you? Was he a prisoner of your conquest? Did you mate with him surrounded by the flames of Beacon?”

But Cinder blushed furiously and looked away. Oh, this was _quite_ unexpected! Did her frigid, bitchy exterior, perhaps, conceal another side, a softer side, one she only showed in the bedroom? How _exciting!_

“Oh?” Salem asked, teasingly, “Did he, perhaps, conquer _you?_ Did he take you as his prisoner and-”

“I don’t want to talk about it!”

“Oh, but I _do,_ my dear Cinder, I want to learn all about your fantasy tryst! You’ve always been so tightly wound up and I-”

“I am _not_ having this conversation!”

And with that, she stormed off.

Salem was still chuckling even with Cinder gone. She had to wonder what kind of dream she’d given her little protégé. To be something so embarrassing that Cinder Fall not only lost composure, but actually _walked away_ from Salem without being dismissed? It surely must have been a rather kinky dream… Or, perhaps, it was something that would hurt her reputation as a ruthless criminal mastermind. Did she greet her hubby in nothing but an apron and a plate of fresh baked cookies? Or maybe she fantasized about this particular young man reading her mushy love poetry beneath the cherry blossoms as he gazed into her eyes? Whatever dream Cinder did have, though, Salem hoped it was a good one!

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

His name was Jaune Arc.

It had taken Salem a few months to finally learn that name, even though Cinder evidently knew it _quite_ well. If only she hadn’t been so teasing when she spoke with Cinder after enacting her plan, she might have learned this sooner. Might have also learned that Cinder’s dream had spoken deeply to her heart and her deepest regrets, the kind that would lead Cinder to realize that she had no future in Salem’s service, and that it was time for her to betray her Mistress.

If Cinder also knew Jaune Arc was somehow capable of bringing all these disparate, powerful, and deeply jealous women together into a united group, she hadn’t told Salem that either. But that was another skill Mr. Arc possessed. Somehow, it wasn’t terribly surprising—the boy certainly had talents in the bedroom—but beyond just the ability to _satisfy_ so many and disparate women, Salem hadn’t expected anyone to have the sort of compassion, empathy, and personal care such a feat would demand of him. It seemed he still had some surprises inside him if he was able to pull that off, making the dozens of girls he had somnambulistically seduced content to share him.

And then, as always, there was some bullshit with Semblances...

It had changed the face of their little conflict that she and Ozma had fought out across the generations, enough to bring Salem to the negotiating table with her ex-husband. She had anticipated that, one day, something like this would happen, though in her expectations, the power dynamic would be slanted more in her favor, with Ozma begging for mercy. Not that she would be the one forced to seek peace.

And Salem had also not expected that she would be in chains for this meeting.

It turned out that taking the brightest talents of the entire world’s Huntresses and making them fall in love with the same man, when it didn’t end in the apocalyptic catfight that really _should_ have happened, made the most militarily skilled harem the world had ever seen, backed up with not one, but two traitors from her faction. It was a savage seraglio that left Salem’s faction suddenly outgunned and overwhelmed as an army of women driven by love and mutual support and some kind of Semblance _bullshit_ effortlessly kicked through her castle and brought her back to Vale.

Last time she was here, at least she got laid...

But her focus had to be directed towards Ozma’s reincarnation, and not think back to that _miraculous_ night that had, inadvertently, created her doom. But by the _Brothers,_ that had been a coupling for the _ages..._ Fortunately, she knew the perfect opening gambit to launch against the old buffoon.

“He was a better lover than you ever were,” she growled.

Alas, Ozma didn’t seem to rise to the bait. “I know you mean that as an insult,” he replied, his voice as neutral and composed as ever, “but the young man’s capable of satisfying several dozen women, I don’t think _anyone_ measures up to him. You might as well say I’m not as tall as a cedar to make fun of me.”

“He was still a better lay,” she scowled, unwilling to concede the point.

Ozma just kept the meeting moving along.

“Salem… I must admit, when I first felt the, _ahem,_ resonance of your spell, I had thought you had finally gone too far, but… the results, I suppose, speak for themselves.”

Salem seethed in her chair, glowering at her ex as he addressed her so sarcastically.

“I never thought you’d be defeated this way,” Ha! If he thought she was defeated, he had a lot to learn! “But there’s been some discussion about the next step of your imprisonment, and, hopefully reformation.” 

That got an eyebrow raise from Salem. Was the daft old fool so deluded to believe she could change her mind on things? She’d been in the supervillainess game for _centuries,_ she wasn’t about to stop now!

“Many in my faction believe you cannot be redeemed in any fashion. Mr. Arc, however, has personally intervened on your behalf… something about how you ‘never forget your first?’”

Salem’s heart leapt at the revelation. He still… he still _remembered_ her?

“If you agree to renounce your villainy, he’s willing to offer you a position as a co-wife and-”

“Deal.”

Ozma’s eyes raised in surprise. “I hadn’t finished the other expectations the deal-”

“Don’t care.”

This left the man speechless for a moment, awkwardly shuffling the papers and trying to make it seem like he _hadn’t_ been caught off guard by her sudden capitulation. But Salem knew how his mind worked, and even if her _first_ gambit hadn’t gotten under his skin, this one certainly would.

_Yes._ She said with her eyes, _He was that good. That much better than you, my dear ex-husband._

It was true. He _was_ that good. Even better than Salem had known—not only was he a vigorous and talented lover, he was also the sort of man who could content the dozens of women in his harem, and had the compassion to offer Salem herself a spot. Whatever that spot was, whatever indignities Ozma would _demand_ of her, Salem already knew that they were just petty irritants trying to deny the obvious. Brothers, Salem could already imagine some indignities she wouldn’t mind at all...

Because it turned out, Salem’s plan might not have ended with her conquest of Remnant… but it was pretty undeniable that she had won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, various commentators pointed out that Neo and Penny were girls who could be covered in the story that I hadn't initially thought of. So thanks for pointing that out—Penny's section was a lot of fun to write! A lot of these story ideas could be pretty easily turned into their own fic, or to expand upon the premise. I'm always open to hearing out requests, and if you'd like to run with an idea I started, I'm a _huge_ fan of that, so go nuts! 
> 
> Thanks, as always, to Renarde for feedback and ideas for this work!


End file.
